Escaflowne: The Guardians
by Kitani
Summary: Being completely rewritten.
1. Prologue

Hello and hope you enjoy my story. Is re-edited for the better, I hope. Review if you wish. Thanks and read on.

Prologue

* * *

The early summer sun beamed brightly down through the windows of a deep mahogany house in the center of Japan. On the mailbox was the painted words "Haiyaki". Birds sang loudly to wake the residents of the sleeping household, calling to each other with chirps or signature calls in greeting. Outside in the small garden watering brush and small colored flowers was a young girl, no more than thirteen years old. Long light brown hair scattered about her shoulders like a blanket, emerald happy eyes shining with the serene joy it held while listening to the birds hummed a happy tune. Garbed in a baby blue sailor top and navy blue skirt, she slipped into the back door of the house as she finished with the plants.

Placing the empty water can she used aside near the door, she headed for the kitchen when someone called for her. Giving a sigh at the kitchen door she turned toward the voice impatiently.

"Coming mom!"

Walking to the room across from where the kitchen was, she peered inside to find her mother shuffling through drawers of messy placed papers. Dark brown hair pulled into a tight bun with strands falling across of face, green eyes alert and narrowed told the young girl her mother must of been late for work. Stepping in the office carefully knowing well if she made her mother late then she already was, she would be in a foul mood when she got back. Turning the women smiled in delight at her daughter then beckoned her closer. Spinning around looking for some papers again she opened her mouth to give her daughter some instructions.

"Mina I'm in a hurry since I just got a call that I'm needed downtown. So since I won't have time, help your father cook breakfast, feed Neko then wake your brother and sister. Do you have that dear?" she asked. Looking over her shoulder to find an empty doorway said all. Grabbing her bag she turned off the light to her office and head for the kitchen. Rushing in to grab some coffee she saw Neko eating his catnip under the table while her husband, Seto, was handling breakfast at the stove. Leaning over she kissed his cheek. Seto turned and kissed her back then looked behind her to see Mina setting the table. He smiled and watched his wife rush to pour some coffee.

"Late again Maioko?" he asked while turning a pancake over.

"Yes and if I don't hurry my paycheck will suffer because of it!"

"You and your paycheck," Seto murmured low, poking at another pancake then slipping it onto a plate. "Really I don't know if I married because of love or because I needed someone to manage money so we can put food on the table."

"Seto, don't you start with me. I don't want to argue right now. " shot back his wife who looked up as Mina carried the cat out of the kitchen . Clicking her nail hard on the counter her daughter looked up.

"Mina, did you wake your brother?" she asked impatiently. Mina shook her head.

"Your sister?" Another shake of the head.

"Well go wake them up. Please?"

Not saying anything the young girl put the cat down then sprinted upstairs. Maioko sighed and gripped her coffee tighter when her husband gave her neck a light kiss from behind then a gently squeeze on the arm. Closing her eyes she sagged against him for a few moments to look up into his brown eyes slowly.

"I know what your going to say. Take it easy on Mina. Can you blame me if I'm like this when I put work before my children?"

"No I can't blame you but you can always work on it before it starts sending the wrong message. A very wrong message you don't want. When you say children do you mean here or at your dojo miss instructor?" Seto advised as he snaked his arms around her waist in a way of comfort as he leaned down to kiss her fully until she pulled away reluctantly smiling weakly. Pushing her along he gave her a hopeful smile then they departed to their own current jobs.

Meanwhile Mina was waking her brother up. Her eldest kin, Rio, was nineteen going on twenty since his birthday was coming up for luckily their parents were able to get him into college. He teases her a lot and usually how they finish is with a indoor spar match. The two were equal but the young girl is outmatched by her brother's strength. Mina crept into the Rio's room just in tome to see him fall off the bed. Hiding a giggle, she grabbed the blanket and threw it off the older sibling, his messy hair sticking out in all directions showing he slept pretty hard.

"Onii-chan breakfast should be-ack!" The girl dodged a right kick. Glaring at the foot she retreated to the door only to be scolded the whole way.

"You chibi squirt, you are going to get it! Once I get my hands on you I'm going to literally make you pay. Pushing me off the bed and --"

"Rio stop yelling and get your butt out here!" came a angry voice, no doubt female.

"The food is getting cold son, " came Seto's voice. "I don't want you all late like you mother was."

Reina ,who had yelled earlier, was up and cranking-no _cranky_! Similar to her mother only more sensitive, she always supported her little sister and would usually pick on Rio if he picked on Mina. She was sixteen and in high school. Also knowing martial arts like her sister and brother, it was a must in their family. Although she knows such arts, Reina would rather practice kendo and fencing. Sometimes she would during the weekends give lessons to Mina whom caught on quickly. Everyone soon sat down for breakfast.

Once breakfast was skimmed through quickly, everyone went to either work or school. Rio got on his bike and headed off to college. Reina and Mina were given rides to school with Seto by car. Their father was designer for a software company called 'Aztec'. Their mother, Maioko Haiyaki was a martial arts' instructor who transferred between several different schools. And Neko the cat? Out on the prowl with two or three birds on the door step.

Luckily for Mina today was Friday, the last day of the week and not to mention school. She had been waiting all month for today because Seto was taking the whole family to see the Sakura blossoms bloom. After that, the family would have a picnic under the beautiful pale colored flower trees to celebrate the time of their blooming on what they called, Hanami.

Unknown to the family as they pulled out of the drive way, a shadowy figure watched from afar. The deep brown eyes narrowed as it watched like a hawk carry the humans off to their current occupations, off to their daily lives. For some reason, Mina had an urge to look up into the tree's and with that motion she met the shadows gaze but the car was also moving so she lost eye contact abruptly. One the vehicle was gone, the figure started to fade away then vanish completely with the spring wind.

* * *

To be continued...

So how was that? A little better? So I threw it around a little more I am a happy it won't be so confusing and out of format. A lot of errors in the previous version but excuse them. I do hope I showed the readers a better beginning then the other I had before this one. That one was down right---crappy. Sorry but it was. I'll be working on the other chapters soon. At least the ones that need major repair. Wish me luck!

!-!-!Kitani!-!-!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again! Well here is the next chapter! Hope you like it and enjoy!

~Chapter 1~

****

"Bye, love you!"

"Have fun dear"

"See you at 4!"

And there went Mina's father and older sibling, Reina. Now all she had to do was get to class and be in her seat. As she started walking to the building, Mina spotted two figures running towards her. A girl with thick short brown locks, brown dancing eyes and a black bag was running along side a boy with white curly hair and red eyes. The two finally reached Mina but collapsed at her feet. Helping the two up she asked if they were aright.

"Yeah, I'm aright, how about you Dawn? Dawn? DAWN!" The boy hollered to get his other friend's attention. 

"Huh? Oh, what _now_ Chris?" Dawn looked at Chris in a annoyed fashion.

"Well, he was obviously trying get your attention to see if your okay." Mina pointed out.

"I'm not hurt so lets get going! I want get on with the field trip." 

"That reminds me!" Cried Mina. "Did you guys bring your permission slips?"

Chris and Dawn grinned. Both brought out their slips and looked at Mina. She nodded and showed them hers. After that the three teens put their stuff away, then they headed to school.

****

"Alright the boys are up!" Cried a man.

"Yes, Hitomi look! The boys are gunna run! Hitomi?" A red haired girl looked for her friend. Hitomi was walking away! Sprinting up from her seat, the girl ran after her.

"Hitomi! Where are you going! The tryouts are starting!" cried the girl.

"Yukari, I don't want to try out or even watch! It'll bring back memories..."

The two continued to walk. After a second of silence Yukari spoke.

"Hitomi, is it because of all that stuff that happened on Gaea? With Amano? With that king sorta guy?"

Hitomi stopped walking. She knew exactly who her friend was talking about. Ever since she came back from there she needed someone to talk to. Someone to tell what happened while she had disappeared. Yukari and her mom were the only ones. The wind started to pick up and Hitomi looked at the sky. Finally she spoke.

"Yukari, I miss him! It's been what- 3 years since I came back? Things that I fear that will change might happen. Still I miss him as well as everyone else that lives there! Yukari, what should I do?"

"Maybe you can try to visit him? You know ask him if he still...loves you."

Hitomi looked at Yukari shocked. 'what was she thinking? Doesn't she remember anything I told her?' Bringing a slender hand to her bag she opened it. Yukari watched her, eager to know what she has. Hitomi pulled out a pair of scissors. Looking at her friend she pointed the handle at her.

"Will you do the honors? Although I gave Van my pendent, I can find some way to see him, I don't want to look like a hand maid in their time!"

The two giggled and Yukari took the scissors.

"I guess that brings us back to that pink haired cat girl! What was her name?"

Hitomi closed her bag and looked at Yukari. "Merle, but in Japanese it would probably be Merulu! Besides she knows more about Van Slazar de Fanel then I do! Come on you can cut my hair at my house." And the two walked away, unaware that a dark figure walked off in the opposite direction. His brown hair blowing in the wind, his closed eyes hiding the brown pupils. The wind pick up again and the figure was gone!

TBC

****

Yeah! That seemed like a pretty good chapter! I really like the reviews I'm getting but I should stop talking about that...NOT! Chapter 3 coming soon!

~Kitani


	3. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa! Yes and on to chapter 3! Well things have been going well. School getting in the way but that won't stop me! (Stands up proudly) Considering the reviews I have been getting I will continue the story! Thank you all. I will continue to thank you if you review!

~Chapter 2~

* * *

'The bell will ring any minute now, yes just in a minute! Come on Mina, concentrate! Your going to get...tested...on this tom-'

THUMP!

The next thing Mina knew, her teacher Mr. Andrews was staring at her. She looked over at Dawn but all she could do was point urgently to Mr. Andrews. Mr. Andrews walked over to Mina and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Haiyaki? Didn't get much sleep last night perhaps? You do know you have circles under your eyes don't y-"

At that moment someone knocked on the door. The principle, Mrs. Kino had a peaceful look on her face. She motioned for Mr. Andrews to come and see her. As the teacher walked out the door the class quietly talked. Mina fell face down on her desk again.

"Mina, are you okay? If Mr. Andrews is telling the truth then did you get much sleep last night? You were okay this morning!"

Looking at her friend she shook her head, knowing very well that it she told them that she stayed up all night to get her homework done, they would lecture her. Upon hearing the door open the class saw the teacher walk in with a boy at his side.

Taking a piece of chalk, Mr. Andrews wrote "Shane Katsuyaki" on the board. Motioning for Shane to step in front of the class, the boy looked at the class awkwardly.

"Class, this Katsuyaki, Shane. He will be staying with us for a while. Shane do tell us a bit of your self."

"I moved from Shinjuku, with my guardian Allen. I have a knack for swords, fencing, sparring and medicine. It's a pleasure to be here."

Dawn leaned over to Mina, Chris glaring at the two.

"He's sure cute! Maybe you can charm later! You do have a _knack_ for that."

Rolling her eyes, the girl turned her attention back to Shane. He was assigned a seat a desk in the back, right behind her! As the boy passed, he glared at her. Giving him a polite shrug the bell rang and she zoomed out of the room.

* * *

Snip! Snip! Snip!

Small amounts of sandy hair fell to the floor. Yukari was standing behind Hitomi, scissors in hand. Giving one last Snip she placed the scissors down and gave triumphant grin.

"There you go! You look 15 again! Just a bit taller."

Hitomi giggled at her friend. She glanced in the mirror and couldn't help but grin herself. She did look three years younger! How Yukari could do weird things was beyond her knowledge. Carefully helping clean up the remains of her hair Hitomi and Yukari went upstairs to do their homework, laughing their heads off at Hitomi's _original_ look.

* * *

BRING!

'Great!'

"Mina, let's go already!" Dawn whined. Mina had been at her locker for five minutes and still she was searching for her barrette. Pushing over a text book, Dawn impatiently pulled a barrette out of the locker. Gleefully, Mina took the barrette, put it in her hair and slammed her locker shut.

"Sorry Dawn but tha-Ack!"

"Oof!"

Dawn scrambled out of the way to see Mina, brown hair and paper fly all over the place. After the paper fell to the floor, Dawn saw a sight. Mina flat on the floor with, Shane's legs on hers! Helping her best friend to her feet, she looked over at Shane. he gave a frustrated growl, gathered his papers and books. He suddenly froze as Mina lend a hand to him.

"Sorry about that. I guess...huh?" Shane pushed her hand away rudely. Giving her a icy growl he brushed forcefully past her and out the door.

"Well, what's his problem?" Dawn asked.

" I don't know but whatever it is, it sure is curious!" Mina answered. "Want to race home?"

"You can count me in! But if I win, you kiss Shane!" Dawn looked evilly at Mina.

Rolling her eyes once more, the girls ran out of the building.

* * *

Well there's chapter 3! Hope you like it. Oh and _REVIEW_ me!

~Kitani


	4. Chapter 3

Yeah! Chapter 4! There is going to be romance, but the couples and pairing are a secret. You'll have to review me in order to find out. I know is seems a little mean but hey, do you want romance or what? (laughs) Here's the next chapter.

* * *

'Hitomi...' A man, the age of eighteen was surrounded by the royal advisers of Fanelia. His irritation having reached its limit, he yelled for them to leave. A young cat girl, the age of sixteen was the only one left with the king along with a knight.

The cat girl went over to the now stressed king and put a hand on his shoulder. The knight came over as well but kneeled in front of the king, awaiting orders.

"Lord Van, you should give those advisers a schedule of some kind, instead of having them barge in here when you just get in a happy mood." The pink haired girl said.

"Merle, they want me to marry, now when was it there business to worry about my personal affairs such as marriage and courtship? I'll chose when I'm-"

Suddenly the grand doors opened and a young messenger for the castle ran in. Huffing with the breath he had left he was able to choke out a "Sire, we (huff) found it!"

Van sat up quickly eagerly. He had waited for the news ever since he made the order for it to be found. Merle tightened her grip on Van's arm. She was a bit scared about the knew found object.

"Go fetch Katsuyaki. He may need the information if he is to complete his mission for me." Van ordered to Merle. She nodded and swiftly ran out of the room.

* * *

"Lord Shane! Where are you? Lord Van found it, he requests your presence!"

Merle had walked into Shane's study. He was the captain of the guard and when he moved to Fanelia 3 years ago, he brought a young cat girl named Riaka. The two had become great friends but Riaka looked up to Merle as a "Big Sister" then just a friend.

Merle cautiously walked in further when she saw Riaka sleeping in the couch in front of the fire. Smiling, the teenage cat girl walked over to the desk in which Shane worked. Usually the lad would be out training or training others. He proved himself to Lord Van by sort of saving his life and saving the kingdom at the same time. There were still some remnants of Zaibach and wanted they to assassinate Van. Thankfully Shane was able to block the attack and knock the two out.

After a ceremony for Shane he was appointed Van's right hand man. Being trained in the art of swords, self defense and many other techniques, just in case someone were to try something dangerous around Fanelia again. After about a year in Van's service Shane was granted the full trust of the royal advisers as well as the king. He became a perfect solider under Van and would do missions for him, but the most recent and present one is the mission for some old ancient texts.

* * *

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Merle went over to the chair behind the desk and finally found a note. Opening the piece of paper, she found thus written:

__

Dear Lord Van and everyone else,

Do not be worried about my absence at the castle. I had to leave on an emergency trip to Irini for Riaka. My apologies for rushing off without a notice. Thanks for your understanding but if any missions come up while I'm away, do give them to Allen Schezar or Van Fanel.

-Shane Katsuyaki

Merle gasped and ran out of the room, worried. Unaware that Shane jumped off the balcony and into the night.

* * *

Shane shook his head to get rid of the memories. He didn't really go to Irini and shamelessly left Riaka, but he had to go to Earth. To Earth to get rid of his king's suffering. Shane had overheard Van say that he missed a women called Hitomi Kanzaki from the Mystic Moon or Earth. Merle would usually be there to comfort him. She explained to him (Shane) that Hitomi was the teenage girl who helped save Gaea in the war. Sadly she had to go home but she and Van promised that they would always love each other, even if Hitomi became old.

Now that Van had missed this women, misery was torturing the man. He loved her but hasn't seen her for...three years. Determined to make his king happy, Shane found away to get to Earth, he sought help from the knight Caeli, Allen Schezar. He used an drag-energist that made a column of light that sent the two to the mystic moon.

Now they are in a town of some sort and put Shane in a school. They had to look for Hitomi Kanzaki and Allen was the only one who knows what she looks like. 'Things are getting more easier by the day. I wish I would face a real challenge.' Shane thought. Soon he would face one, soon...

* * *

Two figures were running through the park of Tokyo. Mina and Dawn were racing home when Mina carelessly dropped her school bag. After reaching a picnic table not to far away, the girls sat down to rest. Dawn looked at the sun through the leaves of the Sakura tree's, wondering what would happen next.

Mina seemed in a serious mood so she suggested they work on something.

"Like what? Honestly Mina, you don't always have to worry about your school work every minute! Baka!"

Dawn's friend growled behind her but she didn't turn around. The other girl reached out to grab her school bag but met-air? Panicking the girl yelped.

"DAWN! My bag's gone, I must of dropped though the park somewhere or maybe at school! I'm dead, you hear me? DEAD!"

The short haired girl took her hands from her ears. Grinning she suggested that she look back around the trail then go home later on. Saying good bye, Dawn raced home and left Mina to her search. Sprinting back to the trail she was on earlier, Mina looked high and low for the bag when she head grunts coming from the bush left of her.

Curiosity getting the better of her, the 13 year old girl pushed the bush away to find Shane Kastuyaki sparring with a _cute_ man. 'He's probably 24 but who's counting?' His blue eyes focused on Shane, his sword meeting each blow with grace. Mina was eager to get a closer look when her hand bumped into a leather type fabric. She looked down to see her bag! Delighted with her discovery, Mina quietly got up and left the boys to spar.

After about walking 3 feet away, she stepped on a thin stick and the grunting stopped. Mina took it as sign of warning and froze in her tracks when something made the bush move behind her. Faltering with her feet her legs gave out from under her and a figure sprang out from behind, pinning her rudely to the ground.

* * *

Shane was now drawing his sword. Allen did the same and the two stared at each other, waiting. Shane made the first move and sent a blow to the head. Allen dodged it only to send one instead. The two continued sparring until Shane stopped suddenly. He looked suspiciously to his right to hear a stick or something snap. Allen heard it to but was about to continue when Shane ran into the brush, ignoring Allen's protests to come back.

Shane put his sword back into the scabbard and searched the brush, where he heard the sound. A shadow caught his eye so he followed it, he saw Mina Haiyaki walking then stopping quickly. She seemed to be aware of his presence so he went from under her, tripped her then pinned her to the ground.

Allen heard the grunting and found Shane pinning a girl to the ground. Allen called Shane off and the two teen's glared at each other. Mina turned to the newcomer and blushed. The man looked at Shane with a dirty look.

"Why did you attack this young girl? Shane answer me!"

The boy turned away and leaned against the nearest tree. The older man put his sword away and apologized to Mina. She asked if he was Shane's guardian and Allen simply agreed. Getting straight to the point, the former knight turned to the girl. Before he could say anything Mina introduced herself. The man tried again to ask Mina a favor.

"Mina, we are looking for someone. Do you think you can help us?"

The girl nodded.

"Well you see, Shane and I are looking for a women, probably 18 years old and has sandy hair. Her name is Kanzaki, Hitomi. Do you know her?"

Mina thought for a moment then looked at Allen.

"Well the only Kanzaki I heard of was the girl who ran track at some high school at the west side of town. She won the track for the year thing just last year. I'm sure she might run this year..."

Allen looked excited.

"Do you know what she looks like now? Do you know where she lives? Do you have any other information?"

"Well, she might have a number in the phone book! Besides there is only one Kanzaki in this town and she might still live there. Why do you want to see her?"

The older man looked away. He couldn't tell her why they really where there.

"Lets just say that we're old friend's of hers. She helped Allen out a long time ago, will you help us or what?"

Mina glared at Shane. He wasn't very nice to her plus he likes to rush things. She turned her attention back to Allen and motioned them to follow her.

Across the park was a payphone! Sprinting over to it, Mina grabbed the phone book and searched in the K's until she found Kanzaki. Finally she found someone with the last name and dialed the number. Shane leaned against another tree, annoyed that they were getting help form a _girl_! Allen waited anxiously by Mina as the dial tone rung through the phone. Finally a feminine voice answered.

"Hello, Kanzaki residence."

"Um, Hello? My name is Haiyaki Mina and I'm looking for someone by the name of Kanzaki Hitomi. Is she home?"

"Just a minute Mina (Silence). HITOMI, PHONE!"

Foot halls were heard and a different voice answered. Allen leaned closer to hear the voice.

"Hello, Hitomi here. Who's this?"

"My name is Haiyaki, Mina and some old friends here say they know you. They really want to see you and one them is called Allen!"

The voice on the other line seemed to shake in reply. "Let me talk to him please?"

Mina handed the phone to Allen and told him to talk into it. The man obeyed and in a nervous voice said "Hitomi? Is that you?"

"Uh yes, but do tell me your last name, I know very few Allen's so I need to make sure your the Allen I'm thinking about."

" It's Allen Schezar, knight of Austria? You met me in the forest when Mr. Mole sort of attacked you? I need to see you right a-"

"YUKARI!"

Allen quickly pulled the phone away from his ear. He could hear the possible "Hitomi" in the other line yelling at somebody. He caught some phrases like "Did you tell anyone else? Did mom? No one is to know about Gaea because people will think we're CRAZY!" and many others until he heard his name on the phone again.

" Allen? Allen Schezar? PICK UP!"

"Yes Hitomi? Silence was heard and then a loud thump, "Hitomi?"

THUD!

Mina quickly snatched the phone and heard the person known as Yukari calling Hitomi's name repeatedly, like she had fainted or something. The line went dead and the dial tone came on again. Quickly hitting Zero on the number pad, Mina heard the operator.

"Yes operator? Do give me the address of the recipient to the call I just made."

She jot down the address then hung up the phone. She rushed Shane and Allen to the side walk and called for a cab. Seconds later, the trio were on their way to the Kanzaki's house, were Hitomi is to have thought, fainted.

'Don't worry Lord Van, Hitomi will be there soon!' Shane thought as he looked up into the sky, from the cab window.

To be Continued.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing me and the support. As you know, I like reviews! I'll be getting the 5th chapter up soon. Keep sending them in and I'll probably keep going!

~Kitani


	5. Chapter4

Oh, Thank you, arigotou and with my gratitude that you have reviewed. Some others have been anxious to see the 5th chapter so here it is. Do read it carefully because I tend to mix things up when I'm typing. so enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 5

* * *

A sandy haired women groaned on the floor of the Kanzaki household. Yukari was holding her hands in frustration. 'Could that have been the _real_ Allen Schezar on the phone? I mean how else could something like that freak Hitomi out to the fainting on the floor act? Oh, this is just to weird! More weirder then the time that boy, Van I think battled that dang dragon three years ago...'

Yukari's thinking was disturbed by a soft knock on the front door. Casually walking over to the front, the red haired women opened the door to find a miraculous sight! There in front of her was a long haired blond man, a brown haired boy with a brown haired girl. The boy seemed to sulking while the girl glared at him. The women's eyes went to the man again and she blushed, her cheeks flaring.

"Um, can I help you?"

The blond man stepped forward, his blue ice eyes burning into hers. Yukari stepped back, her arms getting defensive. The man took a step towards her and she stepped back once more, her face heating up again. The girl to the mans right was getting worried. She finally stepped between them.

" Allen, your scaring her plus she looks ready to go as far as slap you! Here just let me handle it. Um miss, is Hitomi here?"

"yes" Yukari breathed "she's here, inside, on the...couch!" At that moment, everyone heard a groan come from inside the house. With great speed, the girl and the boy ran in the house. The now introduced _Allen _took Yukari's shoulders, made her tear her eyes away from him and gently push her into the house.

* * *

As if on cue, the women on the couch opened her eyes to find four pairs of eyes staring at her, the blue ones very familiar. With a high gasp Hitomi found her voice.

"Allen?"

"yeah, it's me."

"why are you here?

"You should ask him!" Allen then motioned to the boy next to him. Hitomi looked the boy over. His body was well built for a 13 year old, his eyes seemed hard and patient and his clothes was a T-shirt with a dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket. She nodded at him in a sign respect and finally sat upright on the couch.

"What is your name?"

"Shane Kastuyaki, noble servant to King Van Fanel of Fanelia. Are you Hitomi Kanzaki?"

"Yes. Anyway, are you all from Gaea?"

Allen shook his head then pointed to the girl behind him.

"This one isn't, but I do thank her because she helped us find you. Her name is...um..."

"Haiyaki, Mina" Shane said.

"Yeah that's her name! Anyway Hitomi, Shane should take it from here. He is the real reason why I was dragged here anyway."

Hitomi put her attention toward the boy, her eyes uncertain if she can take the information that will effect her. The boy nodded to her and then reached into his jacket and pulled out a golden decorated pin like stick. Pressing a button, green like mist flowed around Shane and his clothes immediately changed. Now he was wearing some sort of light battle gear. A scabbard was at his side, his boots were tied like army boots but had dragon skin on the outside. His upper top was a vest that covered a black shirt with guard pads on his wrists and above his boots. All of his clothes have changed but his hair changed the most, it wasn't combed back but smaller and his bangs were by his eyes.

Shane looked at Hitomi with serious eyes.

"As you can see Ms. Hitomi, I have come here because the need is great. Lord Van need _you_, he _loves_ you! Merle says that you have helped save Gaea and you have become very popular since the last few years. Now the royal advisors see that their king gets the best and the results is to have him get married..."

The sandy haired women looked shocked. 'Was he going to marry some other girl? No, Shane said that he loves me, but I don't get it!' Shane looked at her worried eyes and immediately fixed the misunderstanding.

"No, not that way! Van has not chosen anyone yet. He still thinks that you still love him but denial is soon going to show up. All I need to know is..." Allen then finished his sentence.

"Hitomi, do you still love Van? You did promise you know. You could have still visited Gaea as long as you two share a certain _feeling_ and that feeling was love! Sure you might have been scared to come back and be thrown into another war again but bare with me, Van still loves you and he wants to know if you still love him to. Don't worry, after you left van told me your little confession. Well?"

Everyone had their eyes on Hitomi again. Her eyes were on her hands which were playing with each other. After a certain moment of silence, Mina finally spoke.

"(giggle) Hitomi, I didn't know you had kids! (giggle) They look so cute running around outside..."

"What _are_ you talking about Mina? I don't have any kids. My mom is a business trip while my little brother went with my dad to Hawaii. I volunteered to stay home and do school while Yukari stays with me! I assure you, there are no kids here."

Now is was Mina's turn to be shocked. Looking over to the back window of the living room, her eyes focused on it. Slowly getting up she walked cautiously over to the pale glass, confusion on her face.

"But, I'm sure I saw something move by the window! It was as small as a little child and I assumed you had some kids playing but now I...I'm getting uneasy. Are you sure there are no-"

"Mina, get away from the door." Shane said with a dangerous tone. Mina looked over her shoulder to see the boy looked at her, his eyes hard. Nodding she closed the curtains and began to move away from the door until they all heard small feet scurry on the roof. Allen tensed while directing Yukari and Hitomi to get behind him. As the girl obeyed Allen pulled out a similar pin to Shane's but it had Austria's symbol on it. A blue mist quickly surrounded him and his clothes turned into his Knight uniform. Grabbing his sword, the older man got in a protective stance in front on the two women.

Shane got his sword out and whispered to the girl to get away from the back door when three small little hairy creatures landed on Mina, their teeth trying to pierce her flesh. Ordering Allen to protect the girls, he charged at the small creatures that were maul his girl companion. Kicking the nearest one away, Shane cut the one on Mina's back and side. Grabbing her hand the boy ran over to Allen and ordered to get the _Gate_ open. The knight nodded and as everyone ran out of the house, Shane spun around and yelled out a chant: Infire egnite! Small fire balls shot out from his hands and hit multiple hairy creatures then he ran out of the house as well.

Once he was joining the group, Yukari was arguing with Hitomi as Allen was opening the Gate. Mina went over to him, gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you Shane, for uh saving me back there."

"Your welcome now, you should go-"

Suddenly, a blue pillar of light surrounded the girl, who was now floating up. Hitomi ordered Yukari to go home while she visit Van and finally she agreed. Shane yelled at Allen.

"What did you do! You put the pillar on that girl, she's not suppose to come with us!"

"Sorry Shane, I did what you said, I opened the Gate but now Mina has no choice but to come with us."

Before he could say another word, Allen had walked into the light and motioned Shane to follow. Angrily, the boy followed. He was hoisted up, up to Gaea, his home planet. 'Great! this is just great!'

* * *

Ha, a cliffhanger! Well if you are confused on what those little creatures were, you'll have to wait for the next chapter! See you and REVIEW!

~Kitani


	6. Chapter5

Hiya and welcome back! Just to let you know, school is killing me and I don't have much time to write the chapters. But that won't stop me. I'll even try to do 2 chapters at a time if I have to but I can't make any promises. I like where the story is going and I have some good ideas for the intro's of the other main characters. Here is chapter 6!

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

"Get of me girl!"

The blue pillar of light vanished and the travelers that it carried was dumped on the ground. Shane, Mina, Hitomi and Allen were tangled in a big heap and Hitomi and Mina were growling at the two boys to get off them. Once they were untangled, the group headed into a forest, mist seen in the distance.

"Just where are we going Allen?" asked Hitomi

"To the horses. If we succeeded in bringing you here, you would need some transportation so..." Trailed the knight.

"Ok, um where are headed, like what country? Austria? Freid? Where?"

"Hitomi...you should know by now."

The women looked at her friend, his face stern. Usually she had the urge to at least make him smirk but now, it was harder. She felt a bit farther from him then when she was younger. Finally the small city came into her mind. The last she saw of it was when Van had visited his brothers grave, Folken. It was protected by a guymelef called Escaflowne and only the king may be able to operate it.

__

"Fanelia..."

* * *

"Meow!"

Two cat girls were walking through the royal garden of Fanelia. One had curly pink hair and striped skin while the other was much younger and had two big braids that went down to her waist. Her hair was the color of the sun and had red highlights. Finally the two stopped walking and the younger cat girl sat on a near by bench.

"Well, what did you invent this time? Riaka?"

Riaka looked at her friend and looked down again. Finally she search in her dress pockets until she had two small book like gadgets. The older girl looked stern but she was far from that.

"Sorry Merle, I'll stop, I promise!"

"No Riaka, You should see that your inventions are okay but that someone will take advantage of that. Someone not good and try and hurt you just to-"

"Merle! No one is going to hurt me or you! Everyone should know that our masters are Lord Van and Lord Shane. No many would try to stand up to either one."

The pink haired cat girl looked at her friend in defeat. Although Riaka was only ten years old, she had a sharp mind, and a cute master but then lots of girls would fall for Shane. Older women would go For Allen Schezar. Now that the current captain of the guard was gone, Merle took the privilege in taking care of Riaka for Shane, although neither had any special ties.

"Um, Merle can I confess something to you?"

"Sure, shoot away!"

"Well, it's about Lord Shane, he..."

Soon, birds were flying away, scared at the out burst that made them scarce.

"He did WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

* * *

"Um, Hitomi?"

"Hmm? Oh, what Mina?"

"What's Fanelia?"

"It's a country here on Gaea. They even have a name for Earth, Mystic Moon. Another planet that hangs in the sky. Oh, but your going to love it there, the palace is beautiful, right Allen?"

"Are you sure it was the right time to tell her that?"

Hitomi looked over at Allen, his face was looking behind them. Tilting her head to one side, she looked at him questionably.

"Why?"

"Look behind you." Said the knight.

The women looked behind her to find a disheveled Mina. He mouth was twitching at one side and Hitomi saw her just in time to see her fall off her horse (Anime style).

"You alright Mina?" asked Hitomi.

"Yeah, I just know I'm dreaming! Earth can't be in the sky! That would mean that I'm on another planet. Hitomi do say it isn't true!"

"Sorry to disappoint you but-"

"Just get on your dang horse and lets go! Your slowing us down, girl. If you got at the pace of a bug, we might reach Fanelia by two days. So hurry up!" shouted Shane.

Shane didn't look at the girl to see her reaction. Mina's ace changed from shock to pure anger. Completely forgetting her other companions she clenched her hands at Shane's retreating form. Quickly, Mina jumped on her horse and ran over to Shane and intercepted his horse, stopping in front of him.

Shane quietly smirked and started to ride around her from behind but the angry girl brought her horse backwards and stopped him again. Now Shane was getting irritated. Bringing his hand up, Mina face turned from anger to fright. But instead of slapping her he spanked her horses flank. Wildly the horse started to buck. Hitomi, scared that Mina would get hurt, yelled at Shane to stop the horse.

"Well, she should learn manners for those above her rank."

"That doesn't matter right now. Allen, do something!" wailed Hitomi.

Just as the knight was going to go into action, Shane had already stopped the horse. Mina's hair was a mess, then met the eyes of her now new rival. If someone observed hard enough, they could have seen electricity between the two but only those who make it would be able to see it. Do you understand that?

Finally tearing the his eyes away from her, Shane said calmly that they move on. Soon the four would reach the city of Fanelia, in a couple of hours.

* * *

Mahogany doors bust open to reveal a throne room. Merle was fuming. Now that she knew the truth, Lord Van wasn't going to be happy when Shane comes back. Why did he have to leave? Right when Lord Van had the ancient scrolls. As the teenage cat girl was stomping over to her king, little Riaka was trailing behind her.

"Lord Van! I know where-"

"Shhhhh!"

Merle stopped dead in her tracks. Two elderly priests were sprawled over a long table in front of Lord Van. Riaka watched eagerly as the men were translating the ancient writing. Finally the two men sighed in total defeat. Kneeling to their king, their face showed it all.

"Well, did you find anything?"

"Sorry my lord. The texts are to complicated for us to read. I hate to disappoint you."

"well, get out of here! Your a failure to Gaea!"

Soon, the two men were gone and the frustrated king pouted in his chair. Rubbing his temples, the young king growled to his companion.

"what is it Merle? You were angry a miet ago."

"Well, thanks to little Riaka here, I learned something about Lord Shane."

Van looked up. Raising an eyebrow, Merle had his full attention.

"You see, he lied in the note. He didn't go to Irini. He went to..."

"He went where!"

"the Mystic Moon."

"He did what?"

* * *

TBC!

Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Another cliffhanger but let your ideas sore and try and predict what might happen. Will Van be able to translate these mysterious texts? Will Hitomi and Van ever be reunited? Also, what will become of Ms. Mina Haiyaki? Review and maybe if enough people accept, I'll probably continue.

~Kitani


	7. Chapter6

Hello and finally I have gone onto the next chapter! I thank you for the reviews and that I'm sorry to tell you this late but, this story is a continuation of the series, NOT the movie. Please enjoy! Chapter 7!

* * *

Hitomi, looks at the aged valley, her eyes wide. Fanelia was right in front of her. She had missed it yes but the important people who dwell in even more. She could picture an man, black hair, bangs, red eyes and a pendent around his neck. He heart beat faster at the very thought of him. He must be 18 as well, a strong leader and powerful king, no a Draconian king! Yes, she still remembers the very sight of his wings. She had only seen them tree times but to her, they were breath taking. Long had she longed to see him again, share and confess her feeling to let the heavy urge off her heart but to be relieved, happy. As she was lost in her thoughts, her younger female companion was already observing the country.

"Wow! Hitomi, is this Fanelia?"

"Yes, what do you think so far?"

"I like it, its tree's are very, different from those on Earth. Gaea doesn't seem to bad!"

"I'm glad you like it."

"Hitomi, what are you going to do when we enter this country?"

Before Hitomi could answer, a rude voice answered for her. At the very sound, Mina winced and glared to the scowling brown haired boy.

"You girl should worry more about yourself. Ms. Hitomi has some business to attend and you will probably stay no more than two days. I doubt you'll even remember what you have seen here."

As Mina was going to shoot back, Allen cut in, annoyed that such young ones should be fighting over such matters.

" Shane, Ms. Mina, that is quite enough! I never really saw kids your age fight. Shane, you were taught better! Ms. Mina, I'm very sorry for his rudeness, if you watch him from afar, you might get to see his good side."

"So you mean he has a good side! I never thought of that...(smirk)"

At the insult, Shane growled. Yet he knew Allen was right. He was taught better. He was only taught to lend a hand to lady in need. Since this Mina Haiyaki wasn't a Lady, he thought best to treat her as he does the other girls. Cold.

* * *

Van paced through the room, hands behind his back. As he did so, the two cat girls were watching innocently. Van had finally learned that Shane had lied to him in his note, finally stopping with a "tmp" of his shoe, he faced Riaka. Van looked at her intently. The look must of scared her for her ears drooped and her tail lighting by her leg. As his gaze intensified, cheering could be heard from the town square. Merle walked over to the balcony that over looked the country, the grand gate was opened. Someone has arrived. Van joined her to see that also half the people went to greet this _important_ person. As if on cue, a young page boy rushed into the room, pure joy on his face. With a proud voice, he gave his message.

"My lord, Lord Shane has returned!"

Van nodded to the boy. After he left, he turned to Riaka.

"Go to your master at once and tell him to report to me immediately! Merle you are to get the scrolls. Go!"

Riaka scrambled onto the balcony and with eagerness, she climbed down to report to her master. Merle ran out with her face in dismay. Why did her master have to be so tight and sensitive? Maybe because Hitomi wasn't here! She continued to think as she went to the royal study.

* * *

Fanelian's ran out to greet Shane and Allen. Hitomi searched the crowd for any familiar faces but found none. Mina looked at the building but her attention was drawn to all the creature like people who were surrounding them. Feeling uneasy, she brought her horse closer to Hitomi's.

Teen girls swarmed around Shane and Allen. Crying their names, they gave flirty comments and looks but Allen rode ahead while Shane suddenly stopped on his horse. Hitomi and Mina rode by him, curious what he was to do. As Shane turned his horse, he let go of the reigns and started to stand on the saddle. Curiosity getting the better of her, Mina blurted out her words.

"What are you going?"

"Escaping."

"From what?"

"..."

"SHANE! COME HERE MY LOVE!"

"Nani?"

The girl looked to her right of her horse to find a attractive blond headed girl run straight towards Shane, a cloud of dust following her. Suddenly , reality hit her. Shane got on his horse sideways for a reason. He must of knew she was going to ask him and so she would get run over by this girl who was running a meter a minute! Her eyes wide, she watched frozen as the boy jumped off his horse and onto a window above his own horse. Climbing swiftly up to the roof, he looked down at her, a smug smile on his face. The true sign they were rivals! She burst out in rage.

"You! Oh ,you are so dead. When I get my hands on you, I'll strangle till you say 'Have Mercy!"

"Well, that girl will get her hands on anything that I touch so since I sat on that horse, and also she doesn't know that I'm on this roof, she'll try to get the horse. Of coarse, your in the way so..."

Mina looked back to the girl who was now but 30 feet away. Her gaze running from the girl to her horse and back again. She snapped her head up to where Shane was standing. Before he turned he threatened.

"That should teach you."

"I'll-"

"Mina, come on!" Hitomi yelled.

Her mind racing, she swung off her horse, landing between both and hit their flanks. The horses ran off and she jumped out of the way as a pile of girls ran after them, squealing and yelling, trying to claim what was theirs. Mina stood up, her back against the wall. Suddenly she remembered Shane. Looking up at the roof, he was gone! Growling in frustration, she walked around the crowd and after Hitomi and Allen's retreating forms, she was obliviously keeping her horse at a steady pace so she won't charge through the crowd.

'He must be Fanelia's Junior Bachelor, Shane Kastuyaki. But what he did earlier will not be forgotten!"

As she followed Hitomi and Allen, Shane was way ahead of them. He continues to skip across the roof tops when a meow met his ears. Stopping on a gray roof, he looks ahead and spots Riaka, a gleeful smile on her face. Running over the gap she gives him a 'welcome home' hug. He smiles gently and hugs her back. Soon back to business, Riaka pulls away, worry on her face.

"Shane, Lord Van wants to see you right away."

"Why, it's not like I was dead and I need to be proven I'm alive."

"No, it's not that! Lord van has gotten the scrolls and once he found out the truth by you note..." Riaka looks down. Fiddling with her slim furry hands, she switched her tail uneasily. Upon that, Shane knew why.

"You told him didn't you?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry!"

"That's alright Riaka. You should know by now that you don't really need to apologize. Now let's go, I have a audience with my King."

Nodding, the young cat girl races with her master to the palace. Miets later they arrive at the palace doors, when Shane suddenly hears someone yell his name.

"Shane!" Turning around, he saw Allen, Hitomi, and Mina walk up the steps. As they caught up, Allen looked at the guard and he opened the door. Hitomi gasped. The hallway was a bit more elegant then when she had last saw it. After her tour through 3 hallways, the group found themselves at a brown door that had a gold like crown symbol at the top.

'This must be the throne room!' Mina thought.

Riaka looked at her master. Shane looked at her, a blank look in his eyes. Looking at the door, he gave the guard a wave and the doors opened. In the room was a large table, a grand balcony and a throne where two figures awaited. Shane signaled Riaka, Mina and Hitomi to stay back as he and Allen approached the figures by the throne. Once in front of them, the two knelt, each differently.

'Kneeling must state their status or rank. Way different from our medieval times!' thought Mina.

Hitomi looked at the two figures. One was a cat girl, pink hair, orange striped skin and a...nail file! That was Merle.

'My has she grown!'

Switching her attention to the older person beside her, Hitomi's green eyes widened. Black hair, red eyes, royal attire and...

'A red pendent.' She thought, meeting the red angelic eyes of it's beholder.

"Van."

"Hitomi, you've returned."

* * *

I think this was a good chapter. Hope I get at least 3 reviews before I move on! Just keep this in mind. What are these scrolls? What are Van and Hitomi going to do and why is Shane being so mean to Mina? Find out on the next chapter!

~Kitani


	8. Chapter7

Hello! Well, I finally am working on this story again. My style might change so be careful of that. Any way, I'm working on side stories. I'm trying to do good on this so please tell me what you think in your reviews and be honest. I won't break!

~~~

Red eyes met green ones. They haven't seen each for three years, after he sent her home. Her heart beat fast as she took a shaky step forward. His name rolled off her light lips.

"Van..."

The man looked at her, happiness in his eyes. The red atlantian pendent he whore shone in the light of the room. She held back the urge to reach out to him, to see if he was real. Slowly he faced her. Eyes locked he opened up his arms to her, beckoning to come forward. She accepted. Leaving her fellow companions, she ran forward to her long love. Hitomi wrapped her slender arms around Vans muscular neck. She snuggled her face in his shirt, tears threatening to spill.

"Hitomi, you've returned..."

The atmosphere softened at the couple. Merle smiled contently at her master and king, with his love in his arms. Sighing she wiped away a tear. The reunion was interrupted by her forsaken question.

"So Master Shane, why did you go to the Mystic Moon and bring back Hitomi?" she asked, a anxious purr in her feline voice.

Van let go of the sandy haired women. He motioned for Shane and Allen to stand. Soon, Riaka and Mina joined them. The young cat girl bowed to Van while Mina just stood there, stiff as a board. The king looked at her. His stare was interrupted by Hitomi's voice.

"He brought me here because he was worried about Van's condition. That you longed to see me. I tried to reach you with my thoughts but you never answered. I almost gave up hope until he found me and brought me here with Allen. Are we a bother?" She asked, motioning to herself then to Mina.

"No, you aren't Hitomi. Do tell me who she is." asked Van. He pointed to Mina who jumped. 

Before Hitomi could answer, Riaka has pushed the girl towards Van. She stuttered on her words but got out her answer.

" My name is Mina Haiyaki. I live at Tokyo Japan on Earth. I was accidentally picked up by some light and next thing you know, I'm here!" she explained.

Fanelian's king looked the young girl over. With out moving he asked his captain. 

"You didn't give any trouble did you Shane?"

At the question, Shane, Merle and Riaka winced. All eyes went to Mina who was fuming. Soon, she exploded.

"Trouble? Oh he gave that with a capital T! I was almost run down by a pack of love sick girls, my horse nearly bucked me off and it was his fault that I'm here while I should be home with my family!!!" she yelled. Shane crossed him arms and glared at the girl. To his surprise, her face didn't falter. She stood her ground. Growling he bowed to Van and walked woody to the door and out of the room.

Merle let out a heavy sigh. Hitomi glanced at the cat girl who then gave the women a big hug before scolding her about being so late, making Lord Van worry and other things. Riaka shook her head at the bickering duo as Van and Allen merely watched with amusement. The young cat girl looked at Mina with a happy grin. Tugging her uniform they looked at each other.

"Your pretty brave. Your also lucky to have stood up to Lord Shane."

Mina raised a brow. "How so?"

"Well, if you too were alone he might have done something far worse then just leave with a huff. To my knowledge, he hasn't faced anyone like you before. (giggles)"

Soon, the girls eyes saddened. 'Maybe I was to mean. I never really told someone off like that...'

"Well go on Merle."

"But Lord Van!"

"You offered to help in this castle so live up to your word. Go with Riaka and give Hitomi and Lady Mina each a room. Hitomi, I'll speak with you later."

Soon, everyone cleared out of the throne room of Fanelia. Everyone split up. Through the rest of the day Hitomi enjoyed being back at Fanelia. That was until Van ordered everyone to the throne room.

"Van, what is it?" asked Hitomi.

The king sat in a high chair. He motioned for his love to stand by him on the right. Shane and Allen stood on his left and the scholars from earlier stood in the middle of the room. Mina, Riaka and Merle were sitting on the long table that stood in front of the marble balcony. Soon Van told the scholars to begin. The Austrian knight glanced at the young earthen girl with suspicion. Then he concentrated on the scholars before them.

The middle man stepped forward. He took out a old looking scroll and read it. The dialogue was not in English but in Fanelian. As he read, the room tensed. Shane looked sharply at Mina after the scholar said ' eiden mystic moon fauna qui to nabu ya lika no morda guardian tiu can natlak simpa'. Soon after the scroll was read, all eyes were on Mina. Hitomi didn't. She didn't know Fanelian yet from how everyone was acting, it did have something to do with Mina. Soon the scholar bowed to his king and just stood there.

Breaking the silence, she nudged Van. He turned, a serious look in his eyes. She hasn't seen that look since he vowed he would save Gaea. Her own eyes held 'what is going on'. Soon Shane walked from his place and glanced at Mina.

"So your saying she is the fourth?"

"Fourth?" asked Riaka.

"Of course!" said Hitomi.

Everyone looked at her, the king with a half smile.

"You see, last time I was here, Isaac was the first to be here, then my grandmother, then me, now Mina!" she explained. Her eyes looking happily at her young companion.

"Who's Isaac?" asked Riaka.

"He was the man who was also known as Dornkirk, the leader of Zaibach who thought he could change Gaea by toying with fate. His other idea's were to have Gaea reborn and make the horrid engine that destroyed Atlantis. Thank goodness that war is over." Hitomi said.

"Then what of your grandmother? What does she got to do with this?" asked Riaka again. Man, how cats are curious.

"Well, um she got the pendent from an old friend who visited Atlantis, and passed it down to me. Before I went home, I gave it to Van."

Riaka was about to ask about Mina but she beat her to it.

"So tell me this Hitomi, what does all this have to do with me? None of my ancestors ever came here. I never even heard of Gaea, only in Mythology." said Mina. She didn't notice Shane glaring at her with daggers.

"Well, I don't know. Hey Van, do you have the Atlantis secret still, uh you know, secret?"

The raven haired man nodded, the half smile still in his face. 

"Hmm, well what are the scrolls for?" asked Hitomi. She wanted as much information as she could get. She didn't want visions yet.

Allen looked at the younger boy beside him. Soon, he answered.

"They are ancient, found in a temple that is said to have sealed some secret force until the fourth from the Mystic Moon is found. Thus there are two chosen to be the ones to control them. The first sign that they are needed is when the sky turns light black at the break of dawn. The fourth will be forced by false idea's and some enemy will challenge for the highest honor in Gaea."

A eerie hush followed and Mina was eyed by the priests. The red haired cat girl wasn't so pleased. Soon, she ushered the girl out the room, Merle headed for the kitchen and Allen announced he had to return to Austria. Hitomi gave a long hug and Van talked with her. The priests and Shane left later. The two were alone.

"Hitomi, you gave me a hint you needed to talk."

"Yes. I have been having quite a few visions of your mother, Varie."

"And?"

"She says, that this isn't our fight. That Gaea's fate will be determined by the fourth. Well, what do you think?"

"Hmm, that we should follow what mother says. She hasn't been wrong before, she will not now."

The women laughed. She turned around just to not offend the king. Suddenly, a warm presence was behind her. Then someone's chin lay on her shoulder. She knew who it was his and that his crisp voice rang in her ears.

"Hitomi, I missed you."

Soon, his strong arms were around her waist. Then he made her lean into his embrace, her heart beating faster. She felt his breath tickle her neck that she had to giggle. She turned in his arms to face him. His red ruby eyes filled with lust, the same lust he had been holding back these few years. Slowly he moved down to her face, their noses just touching.

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

Hitomi smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck again. She felt all the muscles, proof that he has been working out. 

"I guess, but that you can't fool me Van Fanel. You want something, what is it?"

The 18 year old man smiled and leaned closer to claim his prize but her fingers stopped him. Pulling away, Van looked at her, hurt.

"What?" he asked.

"You can't get me that easily Mr. Just because your king doesn't mean you get anything you want." Hitomi said.

"You think I don't know that?" growled the king.

She heard it immediately. Hitomi shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. 

"Maybe you have grown up. Right now Van, let me settle in. I missed Fanelia, I want to walk around with Merle and see how things are doing. You seem to be busy."

Van looked away to the balcony. Moving over to the railing, he glanced at the moons in the sky. Hitomi followed. Soon she sort of leaned on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Van, you don't need to worry about me. My family won't worry. Here, give me a few days and then maybe we can work out your little wantons for me." giggled Hitomi.

"Wantons? What are those?" he asked.

"Well, for me I have two different versions. The first is that it's food. The other is that it means a wanting for something or someone. So what do you say?" she asked. She sure needed time to be ready for anything unpredictable, including a propose or a kiss that leads to a night in a royal bed. She needed to get used to Gaea again and find about her old friends then deal with Van's wantons. 

"All right. Take as long as you want, Hitomi." Van decreed. Hitomi squealed with delight and hugged him before running out of the room. Leaving a blushing Van with a goofy smile on the balcony.

~~

I guess that went okay. And if your wondering about the wantons, I made the second definition up. Well do tell me what you think and that I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as I can. Please spread the word about he story. And I'll start raking n the reviews! (Wink)

~Kitani


	9. Chapter8

Well, Hello. The site is getting my chapter labels all mixed up. I hope you guys review soon!

* * *

Hitomi walked down a hallway, taking in the rebuilt palace. Pillars here and there, guards taking patrol or training with Shane and-?

'Wait, I remember. Shane is Van's right hand boy. He's no adviser but seems to be a solider or guard. Better ask Hitomi.' she thought.

Making her way down some stairs, she bumped into someone. A scowl was heard and she looked up to find Mina.

"Oh, sorry Lady Hitomi." she mumbled. Her face held the look of misery.

"Lady? Please, it's Hitomi. Why so glum Mina?"

"I've been followed by those priests ever since Riaka gave me a room. I'm being stalked and I don't know why."

"Well, it could be from the reading earlier. They claim you are the fourth so you are someone important."

" Yeah well, that boy down there doesn't seem to like the idea. Every time I pass him or we bump into each other, he gives me cold stares, rude comments and pushes me aside. I bet it's when I accused him in front of everyone. I was to harsh..."

Mina looked slowly at Shane who was giving instructions to the guards. Hitomi saw her eyes sadden.

"I guess you aren't used to being slightly shunned. Well, it's not to late to patch things up."

The teen looked at Hitomi.

"What?"

"You feel guilty for what you did right?" asked Hitomi.

The girl nodded.

"Well, when you get a chance, try to do something to fix the error you made. Follow what your inner feelings say." she advised.

"Follow your inner feelings...apologize?"

"Well, what do you think?"

The girl looked down in thought. Hitomi was going to say something else when Merle popped out from nowhere. She yelped and stepped backwards. The teen cat girl frowned and looked at Mina.

"What do you want to apologize to him for? The only ones he considers allies are Lord Van and Riaka. What will apologizing do to help? That rock isn't worth the time." said Merle.

"I don't care. I'll do this myself!" said Mina. With that, she walked back down the stairs. Merle gave a impolite snort and ran off. Hitomi just watched the young girl.

"I hope I did the right thing..."

"You did. I can tell you haven't changed." said a voice.

Hitomi turned around to find Van. She smiled and they looked down to watch Mina.

* * *

The young girl walked over to where Shane was. He had dismissed his troops and was drinking some water Riaka served. Summoning enough courage, she tapped his shoulder. The touch must of startled him for he jumped. In a flash, his hand came up and grabbed her wrist. She gasped as he stood up and glared at her.

"What are you doing?" he growled

That was all it took to drain her courage. Now she was scared and she grimaced as he tightened his hold.

"Don't stand behind me." He warned. Mina nodded and he let go. As he looked away, she tried again.

"Um, I wanted to uh tell you I'm sorry..."

In mid sentence, she looked to see if he was paying attention. He was still standing there, his arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"...sorry for yelling out loud and embarrassing you."

"Humph." was his answer. Her head snapped up to find him scowling. He turned to Riaka and gave her the cup. Not sparing her a glance, he brushed past her, again. But this time it was different.

"Your pathetic."

Hey eyes widened then started to glaze over. She turned around and yelled after him.

"I was only trying to apologize for my fault. I felt guilty from what I did and so I wanted to make it up to you. Is that so bad?"

Shane stopped and looked over his shoulder. He gave her a polite nod and then turned the corner, disappeared from sight.

"He accepted your apology. You just have to get used to him like that." said a voice.

The girl turned around to find Riaka. Something was different about her.

Then it hit her.

"What happened to you?" asked Mina.

The young cat girl's appearance was way different. Her hair was no longer golden and red. It was mahogany, her eyes brown with a highlight gleam. Her waist length hair pulled into two pony tails that hung behind her back. Her clothing was a Irini shirt (similar to Merles), no puffy balls at the shoulders but that it was longer. She smiled at Mina and motioned for her to follow.

"So, how did you do that?" she asked again.

Calmly, Riaka pulled out a pin that was identical to the ones of Allen's and Shane's. It was colored light orange and had three small little symbols across the front with a little screen, four or five small buttons run along the bottom.

"Ok, just who's the one making those?" Mina asked

"Me. I invented them." Riaka answered with a proud purr.

* * *

TBC

Oh, I guess you didn't expect that did yah? Well, more on Riaka and others revealed soon. Other then that, Review! Pleez! I need some real bad and you can think of given me some advice to help me improve the story!

~ Kitani


	10. Chapter9

Yeah I'm cooking. Well, since I got some more idea's for the story yet you can suggest if you want. I'm also doing a Gundam Wing fic to. I like a good challenge and doing two fics at once is a sure way to start. Hope you like the chap, the next chappy coming soon.

~~

Somehow, everything went quiet. Mina stared at the young cat girl with awe. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath.

"You? You made those-"  


"Please! Don't call them anything other than T-pins. That's short for Transforming Pins. Since I simply hated seeing Master Shane get frustrated changing clothes each morning, I got the idea of making the process faster. Soon, they became very resourceful but only certain people of my personal picking can have one." Riaka explained, a pound twinkle in her eyes.

"So, T-Pins huh?" asked Mina, the other girl nodded.

"Yet why do they..."

Soon, the small cat girl was covered with questions. Shaking her head, she pulled out a medium sized brown book. It was brown, small golden symbol's across the top while childish scribbles on the bottom. Mina looked it over.

'Must be a signature. Her's maybe?' she thought.

"Here, read it. Everything in there should answer your questions."

Mina opened the book calmly. To her disappointment, she found more symbols but in black. 

"Um, what are the symbol thingy's for?" she asked.

The happy gleam went away from her feline eyes. Stepping closer, she eyed the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"This" Mina pointed at the pages. "I can't read it. Are they hieroglyphics?"

"Heiro-what? Never mind. You mean you can't read Fanelian?"

"In case you've forgotten, I'm from Earth-"

" It's Mystic Moon."

"-Mystic Moon, I don't live here in Fanelia."

"Oop's, sorry. I guess after Master Shane was gone, my mind-"

"Why do you do that?"

"Hmm, do what?"

"Say Master all the time. To _me_, it's too for _formal_." Mina made sure to stretch the words.

"Well, he is. Shane is my master and since my people have a great sense of loyalty, mine is to my master. I like you but with Master Shane-"

"You said it again!" accused the older girl.

"What-well, what am I suppose to say? I can't call him lord because..." she trailed off.

"Because?" 

Riaka smirked. "Because for _me_, it's too _formal_."

Mina smiled. She liked Riaka already and she knew. She knew that they were going to be good friends.

~~

Above the girls, on a wood balcony, was the object of their conversation. Shane Katsuyaki. It was troubling him that after calling the girl pathetic, he had turned around and nodded to her. That meant on his part, forgiveness. He didn't know what made him do such actions. Now he was eavesdropping on a close friends conversation, Riaka. Years ago when she has joined his family, they had become close. She was to call him Shane while around others, it was Master. It was like that to the very day and now, he's brooding over the new girl from the Mystic Moon. This Mina didn't have the aura of a enemy for somehow, she had a charm. A charm that mixed with her soft atmosphere could make a...

"Oof!"

"Shane-sama!" squealed Riaka.

The teen captain looked down at her. Raising a brow, he placed his gloved hand on her shoulder. The gesture meant for her to explain herself. She was taught that at the Katsuyaki household at age five.

"Shane-sama! It's a good name for you. It's also short for Master Shane and Lord Shane, see?"

"I do, but where did you pick up such a word?"

"I taught her." said a small voice. Shane looked up to find the brown haired girl he had insulted leaning around a corner of the hallway. Slowly, he removed his hand, not noticing Riaka's tail twitching. 'Did he not want to alarm Mina? After how he had acted earlier, why would my young master act so cautious now? He hadn't done that for some time...?' thought Riaka. She was getting suspicious but she also noticed the other girl acting hesitant.

"It's part a language where Mina comes from on the Mystic Moon. To-ki-o was it?" she piped, breaking the tension between the two.

"Tokyo." She corrected, her hesitant gaze not leaving the boy across from her. Just from her eyes, could Shane tell she was remembering the "Your Pathetic" incident. The situation made him feel uneasy, like it was all his fault. Wait, when did he feel guilty for someone? He didn't meet her eyes as she spoke some more. The floor seemed interesting at the moment...

"Since Master Shane was a bit to long for her, I thought maybe I could make it easier."

The teen girl didn't see his eyes since his brown bangs covered her view. She slightly jumped as he moved, murmuring. Riaka's ears perked up then bowed. Turning her back to her master and friend, she walked past the older girl. Before entering a mahogany door did she send a reassuring smile. Then she was gone.

A sigh made her look back at Shane. He was looking at her, like she was a new student in a school. A stranger.

"You should have asked."

"Huh? A-a ask what?"

"Permission to give Riaka lessons of something such as foreign languages. Ask next time. I don't want her to get to carried away when she has better things to do."

Mina winced at his tone of voice. It was so cold and harsh, like she betrayed him. He made it sound like she was boring. A person who isn't worth the time with anyone, such as himself. And that hurt. Before she knew it, Shane was walking away. That was when she snapped. She was tired of being ignored, pushed away, insulted and threatened. This boy had one rude attitude towards her and she wasn't going to stand for it. She didn't care if he was a kings advisor or a army captain! She just was going stand around and let Shane Katsuyaki walk over her. 

Soon, her anger got the best of her yet didn't care. Sprinting from the corner, the angry female ran after the boy. Once they were facing, he faltered his step. Their eyes locked and he saw the anger ignited in her eyes that _he_ caused. He was too distracted to see her right hand shoot out from no where, palm colliding with his left cheek. The contact made a loud smack that those nearest would turn their heads. From that one blow, he could feel all of Mina's anger that was directed for him. Yet right then, something flashed through his body, like lightning. It felt so powerful yet it was gone as it appeared. Soon, everything went so fast.

"You! You IDIOT! I'm tired of being treated like a lackey with you! I feel sorry for those who suffered the same. If I hadn't helped you, I wouldn't be here! I could be home with people who treat me with respect! Unlike you who just doesn't care. Your to self centered that even an apology won't count. I bet you don't even remember when I said thank you! It's your fault, it's all your fault I'm here..." she said, her voice risen then fell.

Her legs gave out and she slumped to the floor, fresh tears mixed with her sobs. Shane just stood there, holding his cheek painfully. Soon, four guards surrounded them. Van, Hitomi and Riaka rushing over. Upon seeing the scene, Van stepped forward.

"What's going on here!" he demanded. No one answered, not even his captain.

Rushing over, Hitomi kneeled by Mina yet she wouldn't let the women touch her. Pulling away, she looked up and glared at Shane, her eyes narrowed. Standing up, she edged away from him like he was a beast.

"Baka..." she murmured before turning around and running off then sharply turning a corner. 

"Mina! Um, matte!" called the women but the girl didn't stop, not even by the call spoken in her own tongue...

Two soldiers shook their heads but just looked got a glare from their king. Hitomi sighed while Riaka moved towards her master, saying his name under her breath. Soon, the king barked orders.

"Hitomi, do try to calm Lady Mina down, Guards back to your posts. Riaka, do tend to your master while Sir Shane...you..."

The teen boy didn't even move. His eyes cast down while his best friend clung to his left arm. If you looked closer, you could see his eyes were hidden behind his brown bangs again. His jaw was clenched tight while his hands were balled fists at his sides. He knew he would speak with his king later, be ordered to apologize to Mina then take a punishment for his unwanted actions from the evidence from her loud outburst. He might lose his job...

Giving a curt nod to Van, the current captain of Fanelia's guard and friend cat girl walked over to where the mahogany door was. Before they entered, Shane looked off to where Mina had ran to, around the corner. His eyebrows etched together in concentration. Riaka too note of this.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm starting to think, Mina Haiyaki is really the fourth. For we are to expect great things from her in the future for she, she is not ordinary but..." he trailed off, closing his eyes as he opened the door.

"You know something. Why don't you tell me everything and I'll tend to your cheek. How's does that sound?" Breaking a smile, the two entered the room. 

Yet they didn't know that the first sign from the ancient texts would appear soon...very soon.

~

TBC

Ha! How was that? I know I made Mina a bit to angry but that it goes with how the rest of the characters will introduced. I'd appreciate it if you would tell others about the story so I can hear what they think. I know the first few chapters weren't good but that I get better with later on. I'll get to the Van and Hitomi fluff soon so you couple fans be patient. In any case, I need reviews, your pov's and requests if you like. Also check out the other fic I'm doing. It's called "A False Battle" for Gundam Wing/AC. I only got 1 review on that one so I need just a few more, please please PLEASE! (gives puppy dog face)! I'm desperate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Keep in mind: What is Mina going to do with Shane? What does he got to say to Riaka and when will the first sign come? 

~Kitani


	11. Chapter10

Well, only a few reviews but I'm still going to continue. Hope you think over the story because I'm falling and I can't get up! on w/ the story.

~~

Running foot halls ran down a narrow hallway away from the scene she just made. Mina kept on running but she didn't know she was being followed by someone. As she neared her room, the young teen was about to open the run in when someone called her name.

"Mina, wait!" it yelled.

The girl looked over her shoulder to find Hitomi running the way she came. Not sparing anymore time, she flung herself into the room and was about to shut it when the women stopped her in time.

"Please, I want to be left alone. Ho away Hitomi." said Mina.

"Will you please let me in? Maybe I can help you, please Mina? I know I can if you let me."

"No! They'll just send me to prison just for hitting a solider. I'll never see my friends because-"

"Mina please! You have it wrong!" said the women.

Hitomi tried her best to keep the door open but the girl seemed to be stubborn. Suddenly, her psychic senses went wild! Something strange just appeared by the door on the other side. Before she knew it, the door started to burn. Pulling away, a dark voice was heard from the room Mina was in.

"Leave me or else" it said, the tone harsh yet it was farmilier.

Her eyes went wide. The feeling went so wild she backed away. Her senses were starting to hurt that she clutched her head in pain. Soon the power like feeling was growing rapidly. She couldn't take it that she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

~

Van had sent the soldiers back to their posts and Shane was being tended by Riaka. Soon his mind went to Hitomi and Mina. Somehow, earlier he sensed some power. It was big but that it was there for a second. hen he heard the smack that echoed through the palace then found Lady Mina on the floor while Shane just stood there, his cheek dark red. He knew instantly that the girl had slapped him but for what reason? Shane had done nothing to anyone in of front him but protecting him form the old Zaibach soldiers. So why did that girl get mad? What had Shane done to her? Once they would settle down he would talk to both of them in private.

The king started to make his way back to the throne room when Merle came out of nowhere. She purred by his side when they both stopped instantly. Merle's ears went around for sounds while her fur was on end. Soon the feeling he felt earlier appeared again. It was stronger then before. His sense went wild that he winced in pain. Soon a blood like scream was heard. It sounded feminine, it was Hitomi! Panic flooded through him. Was she hurt? Was an unknown enemy in the country? He suddenly felt a tug on his arm by cat like companion. he knew what she meant so he nodded. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the aura of the feeling while searching for Hitomi. The red altantian pendent appeared in his mind when it swung to the direction he wanted. Snapping his eyes open, Van pointed to where the pendent directed to Merle. 

"There! Merle go ahead of me, I'll take the stairs. If it's to dangerous, then back off!"

His feline companion nodded and shot off to where Van had pointed. She was braver then 3 years earlier though she doesn't go into battles. Sprinting from his spot, the king made his way down the wood stairs. As he ran he prayed for Hitomi to be alright.

~

In the room Shane and Riaka were in, Riaka went stiff. Her fur went on edge and her claws were starting to show. Shane watched her intensely, ready for anything that might spring out. The only reason his friend was getting defensive was that there was something wrong. Soon, something felt strange that it made him go uneasy. It was similar to the force that shot through him when Mina slapped him! He had to find it to see what it was. Grabbing his scabbard from the near by table, Shane ran from the room to the source, Riaka at his heels.

Soon, a scream was heard not to far away but he didn't stop running. Someone just screamed and it wasn't one of his guards.

Going through seven different hallways he turned a corner sharply when he stopped fast, Riaka grabbing the rail just to not run into him. His king appeared at he other end of the hallway, five guards behind him. The feeling went away a minute ago but what he saw was made him curious yet scared. On the floor was Lady Hitomi, her face streaked with pain but that she was shaking rapidly. She was lying in front of door that was ash black, like it was on fire. AS Van went to the blond haired women, Sahne pulled out his sword and looked into the room. Riaka still wasn't calm. Her fur was on end and she didn't agree to follow his lead. Yet he gasped as she nudged him to look at Hitomi.

"What happened Hitomi? Are you alright?" asked Van.

The women clutched onto the Fanelian king in horror, her face pale. Merle soon appeared but that her fur wasn't on end as Riaka's. Her purple eyes went dark as she glared into the room as her female friend started to explain.

"Did you feel it Van? I did but it was so powerful. I tried to get her to talk to me but then-the door was getting hot like there was a fire in the room. Then some aura appeared and made my senses go crazy! I couldn't stand it that I screamed. Yet that's wasn't the only thing I felt. Someone was in there, not only Mina. I tried to get up yet her presence was gone. She was gone but I think she wasn't herself...that power was from her...she did it..."

Then the women fell limp in Van's arms. Merle continued to glare into the room for it was empty. Shane walked in and looked around. Soon he saw a that the other side of the door wasn't burnt. He was going to check the rest of the room till everyone gasped from outside.

"Shane-same, come here!" yelled Riaka, her voice filled with panic.

Walking out, the young captain stepped out of the room angrily. "Riaka! i said not to call me-" Then he stopped talking as the sky caught his eye. It was black, filling the whole sky.

"The sky is black. The first side of those retched Guardians!" said a solider in horror. "They are coming soon to end all of Gaea!"

"No!" yelled Riaka. "We don't have to worry about that right now. We have more important things to do. Like caring for Miss Hitomi and looking for Mina! She disappeared and that we should be looking for her!"

"She's right Lord Van. We don't know what caused that aura of power nor where Lady Mina went. The Guardians will be unleashed soon so we have to act fast." said Shane.

Everyone looked at him. There was determination in those eyes. He clenched his fists hard and looked at the women his king was holding. Who ever did this to Lady Hitomi was powerful but she said Mina did it. What happened to her and where did she go? Does she have something to do with the Guardians? He would have to look for her to ask her some questions.

"Shane-sama? Don't forget to straighten things out between you two okay?" she purred. She knew exactly what her master was thinking and that she wanted Mina to be safe. She looked up to the sky and started praying that she was okay.

~~

Yup another cliffhanger. You might have some questions of your own but that here are the general ones: What happened to Mina? Where did the strange power come from and that what does the first sing really mean? Are these Guardians good or bad? You'll find out soon of you review!

~Kitani


	12. Chapter11

Hi again. It's Kitani and here's a new chappy for the story. Hope you like it because not many are reviewing anymore.....(cries) well continue.

~~

A auburn brown horse rode by the country, on a road towards the front gate in the chilly morning. It's rider was a brown haired boy, no more then 13. Broad shouldered, brown eyes and ruffled bangs from not much sleep. His uniform showed he was on a high status to the king and his sword was sheathed. His companion was a 10 year old cat girl. Her hair was still mahogany and braided in one low braid in the back. Her horse was a red hair and that the wind seemed to hold an uneasy feeling.

"Shane..." asked a quiet voice, to quiet for his liking.

"Speak up Riaka, I can't really hear you." he scolded. He mood didn't help the situation.

"What are you going to do once we find Mina? Just take her back and send her home? That's what you plan to do isn't it? Take Mina out of the picture...." she trailed off.

The boy slowed his horse down to look over his shoulder. His eye's saddened at the sight which is friend was in. She was clutching the reigns to tightly and her face shown she was troubled. Once she caught up again Shane reached forward and lightly pulled the end of her braid. Then he made his horse do a quick pace to the gate, the cat girl following.

"We will talk later Riaka, just try to relax."

On his request, she nodded and a little light shimmered in her eyes. Mina was her friend and they both were determined to find her.

~~

In the castle of Fanelia, a sandy haired women lied in a medical bed. Her skin was slightly paled and her breathing was a bit ragged. By her side was the countries king, Van Fanel. Merle was at the verge of tears when she was Hitomi's condition. At first she thought the broad had fainted but then...she was just worried for the women who held the heart of her king/childhood friend. Since the cat people in Gaea were ordered by Gaean tradition to study medicine, Riaka and Merle were taught under Shane.

Now the two were skilled w/ medicine and promoted to the castles doctors. At first, Merle didn't agree to Riaka going w/ Shane to search for that Mina character but she had no choice. Supplying some healing herbs useful for traveling, Merle watched from the small medical room as her little sister like friend rode off. To her she sent prayers of safety and luck on her mission. As for the boy, Merle disliked but since he was from a rich family, she respected him publicly him by his status.

The pink haired cat girl looked back to her king as he held the hand of Hitomi while in the other he held the red pendent around his neck. A ray of hope lightened his red orbs. The women was in a sate of a coma and whatever had done this to her, was dangerous. Tearing her eyes away, Merle was about to grind some glar leaves when her ears picked up a voice. Turning slightly, she knew it was Van's but it was what he was saying that made her slightly gasp. In his small tone, she could here him talk to his secret love.

"...Hitomi, please don't give up. We've just found each other again and I need you here....with me. Please Hitomi, I want you by my side....because I love you. Please don't leave me..."

And with that, Merle turned around in time to see her king lean downward and grasp the pale yet tender lips of Hitomi. Her heart ached and her eye's saddened to see him in such a state, with the women he loved look like a corpse under her gaze. No! She mustn't think that. Hitomi has escaped death once, she can do it again. This time, she has loved ones to come back to. She was to have Van to love her and friends year around. But now, with what hopes their was, event's we're happening one after another. A new girl comes from the Mystic Moon, her friends love was attacked by an unknown force and that the Guardians time was coming. What could she do but hope for the best. That was all she could do, was hope and pray for a better outcome but more for Hitomi. Turing around, Merle started to pray.

'Please Hitomi, Lord Van needs you....'

~~

The sun was setting to the west, where the two rider's stopped. Shane dismounted and walked a little ahead. A slight breeze rolled along his path till he crouched down and observed his discovery, footprints. Thick booted, obviously male. He was heading north, his step saying he was in a hurry. Standing up and turning on his heel, the boy mounted his auburn horse and nodded forward to his companion.

"Someone is heading north, thick booted but his step's were deeper then they let on, which meant he carried a load. He was in one hurry to get there. They are but two days old or so." he explained dryly.

Riaka pulled a face. "Two days? It's been that long since Hitomi's accident and Mina's disappearance!" 

"It's also the direction of the Guardian temple. Should we check it out?" 

With a nod, the two put their horses in a lively trot and tracked the footprints. Yet the weather wasn't on their side so it started to rain. A while after the footprints washed away, Shane decided camp under a thick brushed tree. Tying up the horses and securing a sleeping spot, the two traveler's settled to wait it out. Wrapping himself his cloak, the teen felt his young friend curl up beside him. A small smile crept onto his youthful features. She may been ten but she didn't grow out of childish habit's. Hugging Riaka to him, the young man secured his sword by his side and waited for the rain to stop. But even while he was waiting, some thoughts clouded his mind. 

He couldn't seem to figure out why he insisted on looking for Mina. So far he had found a 50/50 chance of finding her but what rode his mind more was the footprints. Riaka was right, it had been two day's since that fateful day but he just couldn't take the wait anymore. Now he was searching for someone who is the only real link to the Guardians but even in his philosophy, Shane didn't know what was the real truth behind them at all. A crack of thunder ripped the boy from his thoughts. Soon, the down pour got heavier and that meant one thing: the rain wasn't going to let up soon...

~~

TBC...

Oh yeah! Boo yah! My chapter's are getting better. Shane is search for Mina w/ Riaka while back at Fanelia, Hitomi is in a coma. What will happen next? Are you willing to review to read more? Of coarse you are. Please, I need some reviews and a bit of support. PPPPPLLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEEE????!!!!

~Kitani


	13. Chapter12

Well here's then next chapter. Hope you review....please?

~~

Brown intense eyes studies the muddy road. It had stopped raining a while ago and what it left didn't make things any better. The tracks they found were washes away but they couldn't give up. Turing in his heel, cloak swishing by the movements, Shane went over to his horse Autumn. Grasping the reins, he looked over his shoulder to his young companion. Riaka was had almost caught a cold but they were lucky the weather was warm. Mounting Autumn, Shane waited for Riaka and turned to look at her.

"I thought a bit and I think this son headed to the Guardians temple. I'm 

not to sure but, we should check it out."

Riaka smiled and nods. Mounting her red horse, the two headed to the Guardians temple to investigate. This was their only lead and they couldn't afford to miss anything. To much weighed on what was soon to come. 

The two horses first started in a trot, then switched to a lively gallop. For some reason while he was thinking, Shane had felt a guilty for treating Mina the way he did. He at first thought of her as all those prissy girls but she was different. She was willing to say sorry even thought he still treated her mean. Frowning another thought came to him, he never met someone like her before. No one had made him feel so soft other then Riaka or his rich family in Austria. 

Shaking his head, the boy cleared his mind but one thing: get to the Guardians temple as soon as possible...

~~

At Fanelia, Van at first fussed but Merle was very stern. He had not slept much or ate at all. Merle had much on her mind but losing her friend because of starvation wasn't one of them. She wasn't in a position to give order's but Merle gave her reason's. Van was reluctant but he agreed. Promising to eat and get some much needed rest, the king of Fanelia left his love in the care of Merle.

As for the teen cat girl? She was in a worse shape then her king. Straining her brain of knowledge on medicine for Hitomi, Merle was at her limit. Flipping through pages and scroll's, the young cat girl was thinking too much for her own good. On that night, Van had an urge to check on Hitomi when he saw Merle condition. In his eyes, the once worry wart of a cat girl that he knew grew into a responsible and caring young women. Sparing a glance at Hitomi, the king backed away then headed from where he came, intent on making Merle's condition a little less stressed.

Since it was late, all the servants had went to their quarters for some sleep. The kitchen was empty and that was what van wanted. Lighting a few lamps, the king looked around the abandoned kitchen. Everything was cleaned and put away. Snooping through the cupboards, Van set out a plate and some utensil's. Grabbing a some fruit and a few nut's Van walked down the halls to the room Merle was in. Not caring if he knocked, the raven haired man walked up to his stressed friend and placed the plate down. At the action, she looked, smiles weakly then thanks him. Before she could turn around, Van clasped her shoulders.

"Merle, I've never seen you like this. Pease if you want Hitomi to get well, you wont help her if you fall ill."

Without a murmur of protest, the man steered his friend to a bed in the room. Merle happily obliged and falls right asleep. Van covers her w/ a blanket and leaves the room. Before he walks through the door, Van turns to Hitomi's bed. A tear falls down his cheek and he walks over. Taking out the pendent, Van placed it in her pale cold fingers. With a kiss, the king mouthed "I love you Hitomi" before closing the door. Little did Van know that the pendent started to glow in Hitomi's fingers...

~~

Shane and Riaka had arrived at the temple. Tying their horses loosely, Shane unsheathed his sword while Riaka followed. Creeping through the cave like entrance, the two found the main chamber. Hearing voices, Shane grabbed Riaka and paused. Peeking around the corner, Shane saw a cloaked man, hood up and saying some prayer. His eyes traveled down to his boot's and this indeed was the man they tracked. AS he was thinking, Shane didn't immediately notice Riaka pulling urgently on his sleeve. Soon he saw he nod forward and what he saw made him stiffen. There on the wall, chained was Mina in some ancient outfit. She seemed to be asleep, he face in serene sleep. Grasping the hilt of his sword, Shane eyes the man. Waiting....waiting for just the right moment to strike....

~~

TBC....

So they found Mina, who's the cloaked guy? What is the pendent doing and what will Shane and Riaka do? Do review to find out....

~Kitani


	14. Chapter13

Well sorry it took so long to get this chapter. Hope you like! ^^'

~~

"Something is wrong...." thought Riaka. She was able to resist Shane from jumping up and getting them both caught. She took a quick glance at her friend. He was angry she noted, his jaw and teeth tight, his hands on the hilt of his sword and his eyes. His brown chocolate colored eyes were swarming with anger, and impatience. The little cat girl could feel his aura rise high, and inched closer.

"Think before you act Shane-sama. If we get caught or worse die, we won't be much help to Mina. So be patient, think this through!" she hissed in his ear. 

Shane turned slightly so that he could look over his shoulder. Riaka was angry to. He could not feel it though, she seemed calm. With a sigh, he let down his guard and calmed his anger. 

"So what's the plan?" he asked.

Riaka smiled. She looked over his shoulder to the cloaked figure who was still standing there. Then her eyes feline eyes traveled to Mina, still braced to the wall. Slowly she hissed in anguish.

"I knew it! I knew something was wrong!" she murmured quietly, "He's not real. Don't you see? You can almost see right through him! I'll test it..."

Before Shane could react, Riaka was already walking toward the captured Mina. His eyes narrowed as he eyed the cloaked man. As Riaka stepped past him wearily, he saw it didn't move. His friend then pushed a hand at it and....it went through. It was see through!

"Good work Ria-" Shane was cut off as the figure went solid, trapping Riaka's arm. With a gasp she was flung backward, her back slapping to the hard wall. Growling, Shane knew it was time to act. Unsheathing his sword, the young captain ran over to Riaka. He had almost reached her when the figure lunged at him. At the last moment, he ducked. As the cloaked guy passed over him, he sent the hilt of his sword into the guys stomach but it went right through and the claws dug into his arms.

Once it fell but was back on it's feet. Shane guarded a head blow as the figure slashed at him. He was being pushed back, his sword getting closer and closer to his chest. Any more and he could lose his hold and lose! No, he couldn't let himself lose. He couldn't let Riaka or Mina down. Looking over to the chained girl his eyes narrowed. Then his instincts snapped. Now his eyes turned cold, his face stony. With a renewed ounce of energy, Shane slipped under his opponents sword, and then spun around in a crouched position, tripped the guy. 

With out much thinking, his anger grew when he remembered Mina chained to the wall. Who knows what this guy did to her or anyone else! With a his blade, the boy made an arc and drove the blade through the man on the ground. Blood started to leak right away as he pulled his sword out. With out a second glance he turned on his heel and walked over to Mina.

As he got closer, he could see she was tired and in pain. Looking over to Riaka he saw she was fine. No major injuries but a bruise probably on her back, he noted. Turing to the girl on the wall, he raised his word and then with two fast swipes, her braces were cut. Sheathing it right after, Shane had enough time to catch Mina before she hit the ground. Riaka limped over to them.

"Great job Shane-sama! We found Mina. Now we can go and nurse her back to health." announced Riaka.

With a nod, The boy picked up the unconscious girl and carried her to the entrance but then....everything started to shake. The stone wall's rumbled and rocks slid down the entrance, piling it's way up the opening. Riaka whimpered and snuggled closer to Shane while he clutched Mina to him. With a loud crack, part of the ceiling came loose and fell toward them. With a free hand, Shane pushed Riaka out of the way then rolled to the side with Mina. The rock fell with a crash then more pieces began to fall. Growling, Shane hugged the girl to him with one arm then made a loud whistle with the other.

Her feline ears went up to the call and her eyes narrowed. She flicked her ears around then began to run under the falling rock to her friends. Once she joined them, the young captain pushed her to the girls limp body and took out his sword and began to cut through the pieces the came to close.

"Riaka!"

She didn't need to be told again with his tone like that. It was filled with urgency. Snapping her head and hands to the wall, she kicked at it. There had to be a thin wall somewhere, someplace. Her eyes widened as a sharp object pierced her back then she looked over to Mina. She loathed her at the moment....how she could look so innocent at a time like this, her face so tranquil. Growling with frustration she kicked and punched a piece of the stone so hard that it broke away to reveal a small tunnel. 

At first she was going to celebrate her discovery but the rumble and falling of hard stone told the little cat girl other wise. Grasping Mina's arms she tries her best to not give the girl any major wounds but minor scratches when the body started to stir and a batter of eyelashes confirmed her awakening. Riaka went still as Mina moaned and then shot up and hit her head on the top of the little tunnel.

"Ouch!" she cried when she blinked as she felt the rumble and the crash of rocks and Shane swinging his sword around slicing up rocks then went toward them. She watches him mesmerized. How he swiftly took his sword and blocked against the stone, his wrist and body twirling with the blade like a warrior. She was starting to smile when the ground started to crack under him and she took a quick intake of air at the sight.

"Shane under you!" she yelled, flying to her feet and launching herself forward. Riaka didn't move, her eyes wide with fear and her tail twitched but you couldn't see with the massive shaking. Mina was a blur of brown hair as she ran over to Shane who just kept slicing down rocks. She tugged at his arm when a rock pierced her arm and she jumped back with a cry. Not saying a word, the brown haired youth grabbed her arm and yanked her to the whole Riaka was residing at.

"Get back in there!" His voice harsh with a hint of command. Her eyes widened then they flowed with anger.

"You-" She started but she was stopped mid sentence as he crushed her to his chest and slashed out with his sword as another rock came down on them. "What's with all the shaking?! What happened to the-" but she couldn't finish as she was gripped by her shoulders and Shane shook her a bit till she would look at him.

"Just get in there and I'll explain everything later. You won't hear it if your buried under these rocks alive!" he yelled at her and then with a liquid movement twirled her around to face the small tunnel. Before he could react, the ceiling came on them and Shane used his arms to pull Mina to him and them make them roll out of the way. He felt the girl's hands clutch onto his shirt as she cried out then everything went black and the rumbling ceased. 

Everything went quiet as Riaka strained her eyes to see through the dust. She climbed out of the tunnel hole and went over to where the ceiling collapsed.

She called to her friends but there was no answer. Looking around the rubble she gasped at what she found.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" was her cry that echoed through the main chamber and died away to the eerie silence that followed.

~~~ 

The warm sun kissed the earth of Gaea but it's bright light didn't warm up the spirits of it's king and his feline friend. Hitomi has been out ever since the incident of Mina's disappearance and Shane's departure to look for her. 

Now that the first sign had appeared, all of Gaea was in a state of stress. Many thought the future would hold another coalition war for many families to give up their loved ones again. Yet other's believed that the Guardians were a ray of salvation for Gaea's uncertain future. Soon the truth would be answered when they appeared.

The country of Fanelia was uneasy. Van was in a meeting with allies of neighboring countries and villages who seek help and comfort. Yet as the countries discussed the intentions and issues of the lands state, Van had his mind mainly on a sandy haired girl who was lying in bed, in coma. He couldn't keep his mind on the meeting till he proclaimed that they would meet another time when they are more focused.

In Hitomi's room, Merle was tending to her, or what she could do. Mainly she watched her, making sure the teen was breathing normally. The cat girl also made sure her lord would get enough sleep and that he ate and attended his duties as king. Not much time for sword practicing she noted. With a heavy sigh, she sipped her water then looked out the window to the open sky.

"Riaka....where are you...." she said to the air. Her eyes misted with worry and hope that her little friend would back safe. She couldn't bear the little girl hurt, whether is was physical or mental....she couldn't. Craning her neck back to the bed, Merle then blinked. Flashed of her arguments with Hitomi came back to her and tears welled in her eyes.

"Hitomi......don't give up.....please. Lord Van needs you now. More then ever. He loves you...ever since you left he would stroll out to the back of the castle where the gardens are and look up at the two moons." Merle closes her eyes as they release her tears. "Hitomi.....I understand what Van feel's for you. you have to return to us. Who am I going to yell at when Lord Van is around? Who am i going to embarrass at your first ball on your wedding day?! Hitomi..."

Sobs soon came from her throat, the salty tears running down her cheeks. If Hitomi gives out then Van would be alone. He would change and if possible, more distant. No, Merle wouldn't have that. She didn't want to deal with the revere and cold King Van who lost another loved one. Clenching her teeth, all her anxiety and anger made the flame of the old Merle come back. Grabbing Hitomi's shirt, Merle shook her and yelled her name. She closed her eyes shut and yelled, the salty tears stinging her tears as she let out her anger and suffering.

"HITOMI YOU DUMB BROAD! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Soon Merle raised her hand and brought it down on the pale cheek of her lord's love. She slapped multiple times till she let go, her strength gone and slumped on the side of the bed, her sobs echoing in the room. Hitomi's body feel back limply on the bed, her hair tousled and matted from the violent assault. Merle cried into the blankets and murmured Hitomi's name in a prayer when Van burst into the room, sword drawn. When he saw Merle he went over and pulled her to his chest and let her sob there.

"No. I won't let Lord Van be alone. I don't want him to hurt again..." She murmured into Van's chest. Not aware who was holding her.

The Fanelian king blinked at the words then smoothed the pink hair of his friend, his other arm around her waist. Closing his red eyes he rested his chin in the top of her head. His voice was small but it reached her ears. His deep yet strong voice mumbled small soothing words to Merle like she was a little child. As she quieted down, Van looked up and over to Hitomi. He frowned when he saw her position then saw the red mark on her pale cheek and he stiffened.

Pushing Merle away, her grasper her shoulders with his gloved hands and looked into her pained eyes. 

"Merle, remember when I had slaughtered those dragon slayers of Dilandau's and I nearly crossed over to the non living? Remember what you did to Hitomi while she was trying to wake me?" Van commanded.

Merle blinks then her body went limp as she frowned. Her pained eyes searched Van's face, trying to rack her brain for the memory that was being asked. Then she caught on and she nodded slowly.

"What did you do Merle? What action did you put on Hitomi?" came the question. Her eyes raised to his and she clutched onto his arm. "I slapped her and yelled for you to come back."

Van smiled and let her go lightly. "That's right Merle. Of coarse it was your wish to not let me die but also, your belief in Hitomi to bring me back. That's the power of your wishes Merle. Our wishes can be granted if we believe hard enough...."

The young cat girl frowned. The king chuckled and led her over to Hitomi and traced the girls cheek then tugged at the chain around her pale wrist. The Atlantian pendent was shown and then Van took Merle hand and grasped it under his so she was holding it. Merle blinked. What was he doing. 

The young man turned to her and his eyes held a light of hope. Giving her hand a little squeeze, her nodded to their hands and smiled.

  
"Let's use that power to bring Hitomi to us? Let us use the power of our wished to heal Hitomi and bring her back. What do you say Merle? Want Hitomi in our lives again?"

The pink haired teen looked at Van and with a sob mixed with her voice she nodded and squeezed his hand. The two joined hands and then held onto the pendent. Closing their eyes, Merle and Van focused on the wish that Hitomi would wake up and be healed. Merle felt a energy under her hand and opened her eyes to see the pendent start to glow. Then she nudged Van and he took opened his eyes. A gasp by her ear confirmed that he saw it to. Female emerald eyes were staring at them from the bed....

~~~

Lalalalalaa! Oh I liked that one. What of you? Heh....hope you like it and please review.

~Kitani


	15. Chapter14

3Well I thank all of you who continue to read this story! *huggles* Oh thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter is for you. ^^

~~

The room went still as the green eyes looked from the violet feline ones then to the dark ruby red ones. Van was the first to act as he let go of Merle's hand and round the bed to stand on the patient's right.

"Hitomi......"he trailed off under his breath.

Hearing the name Hitomi looked at Van and smiled softly, her eyes shining. Pushing back the covers she swung her legs to the side of the bed and stood so she can face him. Merle sensing she should leave, crept slyly to the door and walked out.

Noticing the door click, Hitomi looked at Van and smiled. Smiling back, the king wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. His eyes whirling with happiness and love, the blond haired women wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded.

"Hitomi, I was-" Van tried to say but a slim finger on his lips stopped him.

"NO excuses Van Fanel. Just say it. I've waited 3 years just to hear you say those precious words but I can't wait any longer. Please Van...."she said. Her hand now dropped from his lips but slinked back around his neck. Green met red as the room felt warm and safe. As he tightened his hold on her waist, a warm feeling rose in his heart and stomach. he looked over the women in front of him.

Her sandy hair was longer in the bangs at the front but the back held the evidence of trimming. Her face was more mature and sharp around the cheeks, her teenage figure molded into that of a fine athletic women who was just right to be a queen. The young King blushed at the thought. Hitomi his wife? No, he couldn't really ask her now but her she was. Standing in front of him like a noble lady with everything he could possibly ask for in a women of his own. The question was, would she say yes?

A tugs on his hair brought Van back to reality. His eyes blinked a few moments to gather where he was. A hand on his forehead made him looked to the concerned eyes of Hitomi. Her other hand was still around his neck while her body was pressed against his in a attempt to get very close.

"Van, are you feeling alright? You were quiet for few seconds and you didn't answer me. Van?" she asked. His eyes wandered down her figure then back to her face. The question appeared before his mind again, the reaction of his emotions making him clutch onto her waist even harder. He felt frustrated and scared. He feared she would say no but stay by him none the less. No, he couldn't force her to stay here with him when she had loved ones back on her home planet! He whished her to be happy yet, he wanted her. Oh so much after the last three years. Between the meetings, the walks in the gardens, the dreams and the exotic thoughts. Yes. He wanted her. He cared for her. He......he loved her.

Van's red eyes widened at the fact. Love? No he couldn't deny it any longer. Yes he loved Hitomi. At the very instant he proved he did 3 years ago when he brought Hitomi back to Gaea. He had someone to love again. He would never be alone. He had Merle yes but Hitomi would lift those hardships he went thought the day, alone. 

Hitomi looked at the distant look of the king's eyes. What was he thinking? She had to know. She had to know if he loved her. But if he said he did, what then? Will she have to stay here and live with him? Wait, that would mean......

"Marriage?!:" she said aloud. The red eyes looked down at her. Then with his gloved hand, Van tipped up Hitomi's chin so she could face him.

"I see you are thinking dear heart. It seems that you have caught on to what I am thinking as well." he stated, his muscled voice ringing though her ears and sending shivers down her spine.

Unconsciously she closed her green eyes and arched her back a little. His ears heard the quick intake of breath and the response of his hands gliding her form backwards. Without a warning, his face appeared inches from hers, his eyes darting around his loved one's face. Hitomi watched with intensity then parted her mouth to lick her pale lips. His ruby eyes watched the movement like a hawk. Waiting for the possession of his. 

Then it came. His lips descended on hers and sparks flew. His powerful arms pulled her body closer. Her hands darted from his neck to his hair, her slim finger's tangling themselves in the short, dark tresses. Pressure was felt as they hugged their bodies closer. Three years of revered feelings, expressed in a single kiss. Eternity seemed to pass before they broke apart gasping for air.

Van's eyes locked with hers and she found her answer. Love. Van did love her!

Her hands balled on his chest and tears sprang from her closed lids. Van blinked then he hugger her to him.

"That's right Hitomi. I love you. Ye ever since I said I'll never leave you again." Van whispered in her ear. He was answered with more cries.

~~~

Riaka's voice echoed off the wall and a few more rocks fell from the vibration. Her anxiety reached it's peak as she dove for the rubble of fallen rock, her finger's trembling. Oh please, oh please let them be alright she prayed over and over again. As her hands pushed a large stone slate away, there was movement to her left.

"Shane-sama?" she called, her voice echoing.

A mumbled response was heard and she arched her neck around to trace it. Looking to her left Riaka saw the rubble shift and bent down to a crouch and inched closer. The rocks seemed to be pushed up so she helped and pulled some of the rubble away. Right away she saw brown hair and her heart jumped. Shane! No, both Shane and Mina have brown hair so it could be either one. Sucking in a nervous breath she bent forward and with a shaky hand poked the brown hair, hard.

"Itai!" came the feminine voice. Within a few miets, brown eyes emerged from under the rocks and looked up at the auburn feline ones. Riaka frowned then looked at Mina then to the rubble by her, her eyes shaking with tears. The older girl blinked then realized what her friend thought and opened her mouth to speak. Mina was interrupted by wails and cries of Shane's name in the most pitiful note from the young cat girl.

"Shane-SAMA! Waaaaa come back! I miss you" she cried and slumped to the ground in a crying heap. Mina watched her with confused eyes then opened her mouth to speak again when someone to her right caught her eye so she turned.

There with a battered shirt and a few cuts on his arm and leg was Shane. His cold brown eyes locked on the crying form of his companion. As if in a trace she watched as he walked over and paused a few steps away.

The young captain made sure the other girl didn't see his face then looked down to Riaka. He sighed then a moment later he smiled while his eyes glimmered with a comforting glow.

"That's very flattering but I don't plan to leave you just yet Riaka."

Riaka's small form stiffened then she wiped her eyes and brought her head up. Her eyes widened at who she saw. Shane saw her eyes were red and puffy, her hands clenching onto her small dress while her some of her hair had come undone form her two low ponytails behind her head. With a heavy sigh, he crouched down to her and pulled her to him. Without a moment wasted she was crying into his chest, her sobs echoing into the cave like room.

As if on instinct did the boy's arms wrapped themselves around her and he brought his mouth down to her ear. His voice didn't reach her but Mina could tell he was trying to calm her down. To comfort her in the best way her could to make her understand that he would never leave her. This went on for a few more moments till Shane broke away from his companion when he realized they had an witness.

As Riaka collected herself, Shane was on his feet sheathing his sword but his now stony eyes didn't leave it's attention on Mina. She could feel his heavy gaze on her and she shifted uncomfortably away but then she winced and her hand swiftly went to her left leg. Riaka's head snapped to Mina, her ears alert while Shane walked over, his eyes narrowed. Once he was near enough, he kneeled down to her and reached to her leg with his gloved hand.

At first she didn't see since she was facing away but Mina swung her head back to her leg when she felt the leathered hand pull hers away from her wound. She blinked then looked at Shane's brown hair that shadowed his eyes as he faced her wound. Her eyes widened at his next action.

"What, what are you doing?!" Mina stuttered as she watches Shane take of the glove of his right hand and carefully traced her leg that she once held in pain. A blush colored her cheeks as she watched him then her hands raised in order to push him away. Riaka kneeled down by Shane and smiled at Mina then looked at the wound herself and whispered to Shane while keeping an eye on her human friend.

Mina glared and her eyes narrowed. She was going to yell when Shane nodded to Riaka and put his leather glove back on.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asked. Riaka smiled and stood up. Looking from one to the other, she glared and clenched her fists. "Can you stand Mina-chan?" asked the cat girl.

With a curt nod from the teenager, she scrambled to her feet when a pain stung through her leg and she fell backwards. Shane then in swift liquid movements grasped Mina's slim waist then stepped in front of her and crouched. The girl didn't have a moment to say anything before her legs her yanked harshly and then braced. Her arms went clumsily around the boy's neck and she was lifted from the ground. As she went still when she noticed her position with her rival, Riaka walked over and tore a piece from her dress and wrapped it around the girl's leg.

"You can't stand with that kind of wound. The pressure you took form the rocks during the major fall did give consequences. You'll have to keep pressure of that led for a while till it's properly healed since the skin was scrapped away and it might get infected if you don't wrap it." she said while eyeing them wearily.

Shane then loosened the hold on his neck and looked over his shoulder. Mina blushed for her face was pressed against his neck and pulled away. She murmured an apology and looked over his shoulder to a certain cat girl's sly grin.

"Is this necessary Riaka?" she asked with a tart tone.

The 10 year old feline looked at them innocently. Her feline eyes shinned with a mysterious gleam that Shane never seen before and his eyes narrowed with a warning glance.

"Is what necessary Mina?" came her innocent voice. She played with her tail to add emphasis.

Mina glared at her over Shane shoulder with a blush. Shane meanwhile was looking behind him from the corner of his eye at the girl. His unwanted gaze was ignored as the teen girl held onto his neck more tighter and her body stiffened with anger.

"'Well explain...."she trailed off.

"Explain Riaka Katsuyaki why I must carry this girl on my back?" came Shane's add on to Mina's sentence. It was rather ridiculous to see Shane give his female rival a piggy back ride. Oh the luck she had to have that wound during the cave in thought a giddy cat girl.

"Oh that? Well Shane-sama-"

" _Master_ Shane, Riaka."

A stubborn huff of breath was heard before she continued. "Well _Master_ Shane since Mina is injured, it's part of the code that you swore to as one of Fanelia's samurai that you should aid civilians in any case of emergency. So that includes Mina-chan."

A growl was the result from Shane as he looked away. Mina sighed and gripped Shane's shoulder then looked around. She frowned when she saw something over to a far off wall and struggled over Shane's matted brown hair to get a good look. Soon she was squirming and the her actions was making a usually cool acting samurai loose it.

"Will you stop moving around! Your-"he tried to yell at her.

"Well if you would just move your big head I could-" 

"Big head? Oh that is it! I've had enough...what are you doing? Your not to be standing girl." He said out coldly to Mina.

Instead he was answered by the girl's fingernails digging into his arms. At that he smirked. So she likes to fight huh? Well he'll get her back later but for now he had to figure what was making her struggle on his back. Meanwhile Riaka had to walk over to the farthest off wall to throw her head back and laugh. Oh how it was good to finally laugh at Shane since now he found someone who could possibly be the one to-

"No I wasn't trying to do that! I just simply wanted to look at that wall over there!"

"What about the blasted wall?" yelled the boy.

Riaka blinked then placed a hand on Shane's arm as a gesture to have him calm down. His body tensed for a moment then with some even breaths he walked over to the wall, carrying Mina on his back.

"So what about the wall?" he asked. Riaka smiled while Mina was in a state of shock. His voice was calm and almost, comforting.

"Well I thought I saw writing."

Shane's eyes narrowed in the dim light as he observed the wall. His feline friend stepped beside him and looked at the wall and her eyes widened. Mina sensed her uneasiness so she reached out and lightly touched her shoulder. The girl pulled away immediately when Riaka jumped at the touch. Shane looked at her as well then sighed.

"You recognize it to. It seems this is the hidden chamber the scroll's talked about. I bet that the main chamber that's connected to the entrance is really a decoy to throw people off. This must be the real chamber where the Guardians are kept since the ancients have died away." he informed the two. Riaka nodded as her face became serious while Mina raised a brow.

"Ancients? Guardians? What's all the commotion about them anyway?" she asked.

"I guess we should tell you. For you may play a important role in this but we aren't sure." said Riaka who motioned for her master to place Mina down. The boy did obediently but with such caution like Mina was severely hurt. She adjusted to her place on the hard floor and looked around.

"But I can't see anything in here" 

"You aren't the only one in here, girl." came the cold voice.

Mina's head whirled to the voice and glared. Her eyes narrowed dangerously while her fists clenched at her sides. Riaka meowed and she hissed a warning.

"Shane-sama, she has a name." but her master ignored her and with a flick of his hand, a damp piece of paper soon glowed with a flame of fire. Mina gasped but she was ignored as the other two in the chamber examined the wall.

"Is that why the decoy room caved in?" asked Riaka to Shane who nodded.

"It seems so. Once the first lock was broken, the second one was activated which was the cave in at the entrance then into the room to bury any witnesses. I suppose we are lucky to get away from locks one and two."

Soon he moved along the wall then a curse and a few footsteps echoed in the room. The two girls looked around then the room was filled with fire light from wall lamps. Mina blinked and winced at the light that hurt her eyes while Riaka covered her mouth and Shane walked up behind Mina.

"The ancients seemed to be the father of Ispano and Clougies engineering and industry of mechanical parts. Plus technological inventions that grew form those two clans to come up with their own idea's." he said. 

The trio looked up the wall which seemed to be built in coffins. Three to be exact. On each side had some cat like carving on it, while the one in the middle held that of a dog. Shane frowned when he saw Mina walk nearer. He eyes seemed to be possessed as she neared the coffins.

"Mina? What is it?" asked Riaka, her eyes flashing as she watcher he female friend.

They are calling....they want to be out. A sword, where's the sword? she thought.

Mina then backed away from the wall and unsheathed a sword. Riaka and Shane gasped. It was the Sword of the Gates! It was believed to be the key to unlock the Guardians souls. Shane was the first to act. He sprang from his spot toward Mina. Her eyes locked on a keyhole that appeared when she spoke some language he couldn't interpret. To their horror, Riaka and Shane watched helplessly as Mina plunged the sword into the whole and all hell broke loose.

High winds surrounded them and Mina was thrown backward, the sword falling to the ground uneffected. Shane covered his face with his arma and looked over to Mina. Riaka meowed helplessly and crouched to the wall as the winds got stronger. Soon Shane had reached Mina and without a thought at what he was doing hugged her body to his chest. He couldn't let her get hurt, not this time.

A sudden cracking nose rang thought the air and all attention was turned to the three coffins. A glowing crack emitted from the first one then they all started to crack. Shards of rock sprang here and there. Shane brought he and Mina to the ground, his body atop hers. Riaka shrieked aloud and tried to get a better look.

The fast moving air started to howl and moan as the coffins cracks when they sprang open. Shane brought his cloak over Mina and hugged her to him. The winds slowed as the openings broke away. He could make out limp figures generate out of the spaces and float to the floor slowly. They were only a few feet away so Shane unsheathes his sword while Riaka came up from behind and flexed her claws.

The glowing dimmed on the figures as they moved ever so slightly. The nearest one was of a feminine form. She rose from the floor gracefully, her moves as gentle as the wind. Her hair was the color of the sun and her clothing was of a warrior. The blue fabric that made up her uniform mixed with green and ash gray, her dark brown boots fastened with belts at the side. She looked up, her crystal blue eyes ran along the faces of the Fanelian's and the unconscious girl. Blinking away sleep, she turned to her side to look at the next figure.

His form was more stronger and very well built. His hair was the same color as the female next to him, his eyes serious with an touch of opaque blue. His clothes were similar to the of his female counterpart only he was taller and had a sword to his side. Brushing away the dirt from his over nee boots his eyes also glanced at the three in front of them. A stirring made all eyes turn to the last figure.

He walked out from the rubble brushing himself off. He had the form of a sly person yet his eyes were jolly and focused. His hair was a blend of black and dark, dark brown, the length going down to the back of his thigh in a low yet firm ponytail. His bangs were wild and a little tamed as they covered his forehead, his eyes looking at his companions with his happy eyes. 

A moan made Riaka yip and Shane jerk. Mina had woken, her eyes blinking away the blurred vision that greeted her. The three figures looked at her with locked on eyes, the long haired one grinning and the female smiling softly.

"Mina?" asked Shane, his cold eyes held that of concern. She looked at them for a moment before the events of before raced through her mind and she jerked to her feet but sailed back down into the strong arms of her male rival. The young cat girl's giggles then eyes the other three that were watching them with interest.

"What, what happened? Where's the coffins?" she asked, her eyes going to the fallen rubble in front of them to the three that stood to the side. Her eyes widened at them then whirled to Shane and gripped his arm.

"D-did I....."she trailed off yet the stiff nod that her rival gave her was all the answer she needed. Turing slowly, she locked eyes with the female.

She seemed to understand and leaned to her male look alike then shrugged as he said something back to her and pointed to the male with the long hair. Soon they did this for a few more moments till the female's look alike walked over and looked at the girl hard.

"'Did you let us out?" he asked, his strong voice mixed with that of command that she could but obey. Without thinking or paying attention to Shane's scowl, she nodded.

"Y-yes I did. I didn't mean to it's just I was drawn to it, voices coaxing me to open it. I felt the want to get out get stronger as I neared and I just couldn't wait any more. It kind of felt like that power after we all saw the first sign-" she paused as the man held up his hand for silence, his companions joining his side. What they did she didn't understand. Once the other two joined the tall one, they kneeled at her feet, their aura of great respect. What were the doing?

"What is your name?" asked the female.

"Mina.....Mina Haiyaki."

With a kind smile and the grin of her two male counterparts, they bowed their heads.

"We thank you Lady Mina" said the look alike, "for freeing us. With the prayers of the stars and the wishes of the royal ones, you are now known as one of the most powerful warriors. A Guardian."

~~

Whoa now that was a long one! Hope you liked it and that I'll be getting the next one as soon as I can!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am desperate!

~Kitani


	16. Chapter15

Well here is the next chapter! Hope you like it for they keep getting longer and better as they get posted. ^^

~~

The sun shown through the sky over the country of Fanelia. Everyone was rejoicing over the return of Shane, Riaka and Mina. The three went to Van immediately and told him what had happened in the Guardians Temple.

"Well that is interesting. It is very rare that someone is chosen to be a Guardian since it has never happened. You are to keep this to yourselves while I think of what to do with this. Is that clear? I'll speak with Shane later." he said. 

The two girls nodded, bowed and then left the throne room to find Hitomi who was in the gardens. She was watching a bird land on a tree not to far away with a smile. Riaka skipped over and tackled the girl with glee. Mina watched from afar then walked off to look for a certain captain.

Shane was in his study brooding. Ever since they came back from the temple he wouldn't even look Mina's way or speak to her. Riaka told Mina that he was probably jealous but she had other idea's. She wasn't afraid him but more curious. He seems to have mood swings of some sort she thought. He at first pushed me away then later on he's protecting and healing me in some ancient temple and the next thing i know i'm some hero from a prophecy. This is just to much for me when I don't know what to do with something like this.

Mina's shoulders drooped as she sighed. With a huff she pushed her depressed thoughts out of her mind then stopped in front of Shane's study. As she opened the door then knocked, she saw no one was in the room. Opening the door a little more, she walked in then looked out the window behind the desk and saw it was open. That's odd she thought. Walking over to the window she pushed it open to reveal a balcony, much similar to hers. Walking out to the view she was down below a building door was open. Looking around she crawled over the side of the rail then let herself drop onto a downward roof to the building.

As she got closer, Mina could here grunting and swooshing of an object. Running over to the door, she opened it ajar and peeked in to see Shane. He had no shirt on but his pants and a sword. His bangs were sleeked with sweat as the rest of his body while he moved along the floor swinging his sword around with an invisible enemy. Her eyes showed concern as she noticed he had practiced non-stop for water or rest. If he does this any longer he could overwork hiself and faint or black out she thought. I have to do something but what? As she debated on what to do, she didn't know that two figures were watching bahind a bush from the gardens.

~~

Riaka hadn't tackled Hitomi to hard but make her laugh and hug the little cat girl and say aloud how she was like Merle. Then Riaka sat with Hitomi and asked what she was doing alone out here.

"I'm not that far from the castle Riaka. Van is busy with his duties in the castle so I should wait till he is done so I can talk with him. What are doing around here then?"

Riaka blinked then giggled. "Me? Oh me and Mina were just walking around the castle, servants and people from the lower country give us little gifts and wishes and congratulations on our-what?"

Hitomi was giggling then shook her head. "It seems Mina went someplace else. She isn't with you right now."

With a gasp she whirled around and she pouted. Then she stood up and her ears twitched then moved around a little, trying to trace a sound. Hitomi quite giggling and noticed Riaka. "What is it?" she asked.

"I think Shane-sama went to train again. He sounds like he over did it again...." Riaka growls with annoyance. "And here I warned him not to push himself over the limit!"

Hitomi blinks then smiles. "So he's a samurai like Van?"

"A little yeah only Van has more things on his mind now then his sword. Shane-sama has become more like Van only two years younger. Well the only thing I can do now is give him some water and make him rest." As the two walked around some bushes to the training building that was west of the castle, the two spotted Mina peering into the door watching Shane with a worried frown.

Hitomi was about to call out to her when Riaka covered her mouth and tugged her behind a large bush. Frowning she looked at Riaka then blinked as the little cat girl gave her the signal to not be so loud.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Me? Not look at Mina! This is _perfect_!" she said in a hushed voice. Hitomi looked at Riaka with a uncertain glance. 

"Just what are you up to?" asked Hitomi. Then Riaka whispered in her ear and Hitomi gasped then sighed. "Well I don't know but...." She looked over to Mina then smirks. "Let's give it a try. I'll be right back." And the young teen crept away then sprinted back to the castle to get Riaka's secret weapon. The rest of her plan was already laid out. She just needed her pawns to act the right part. Rubbing her little clawed hands together she licked her lips.

"And so let mission S and M begin...." she said in a sly voice.

~~

Mina chewed her lip as Shane then ran along the floor again, using powerful swings of his blade to his invisible enemy. Before long he did collapse and she gasped louder then she was suppose to.

"Riaka? Is that you? I guess I did it again so go get me some water..." he trailed off. Mina looked around the door again to see the boy kneeling on the floor, his sword as his only support.

"Please?" came his raspy voice.

As Mina stepped away from the door Riaka marched down the path with some water in her hand. The older girl blinked as she noted the cat girl's face. Riaka scowled and stopped by the door.

"Shane Kastuyaki! I TOLD you not to push yourself! Now look at you! OH your going to here from her this time!" she yelled with venom. As Mina frowned then looked back into the room to see Shane was breathing heavily and his body was slightly shaking. Riaka turned to her.

"Here." she shoved the water container to her. "Give this to him while I get a brew for him." Before Mina could object Riaka was already stomping to the castle, muttering about ignorant boys like Shane.

"Well servant, Get in HERE!" he ordered. She winced at the order then her anger flared and she scowled to herself and opened the door and walked stiffly to him. AS she walked around him so he can face her, he looked up with a scowl but it was gone as they met each other's eyes.

"Riaka told me to give this to you." she said, her voice malicious. She bent down, her hair falling over her shoulders so she could see his face. 

He looked to the side with a sneer. With a limp grasp he reached out to the container and pulled it to his parched lips. She watched with concern then held the container once he was done.

"You know..." she started. "Your form is about perfect." 

He looked at her as he shifted around so he could sheath his sword.

"Yet why do I take it so seriously? Is that what you were going to ask?"

She nodded. He sighed then weakly got to his feet and sort of wobbled to the side of the building. As she followed, Mina sat down as he leaned his back against the wall.

"'well?" she asked.

"I don't have to tell you. It's personal and it would do you a bit of good if left it alone." he said with a hard voice. He took the water from her hands gently and took another sip.

"Well in that case I guess I should thank you." she said. Her anger was forgotten and was replaced with sadness and anxiety. Her shoulders drooped he noted, something must be wrong and I bet I know who caused it.

"For what?" She sighed and played with her hair with one finger while chewing her lip.

"It's just back in the temple. You protected me and I thought you would guard Riaka instead. I don't mean anything to you." she said. Shane looked up at the sadness in her voice then took another sip.

"You don't have to care about someone in order to protect them. And you weren't in the condition to move and protect yourself. Riaka can take care of herself for i trust her."

At that they looked at each other. Mina's eyes were expecting while his were weak and confused. With a cough he looked away and closed the water then stood. Mina got up as well then dusted herself off and blinked as Shane walked away.

"I don't have to know the person....in order to protect them....." she smiled. The wind started to pick up as she walked out of the building. Her skirt and her hair flowed with the breeze as her eyes softened.

"I'll take that as a "your welcome" she said and ran after Shane yelling for him to wait up.

~~

"Riaka, should we?" asked Hitomi. The two were watching Shane and Mina from the upper balcony.

"Oh I insist we do Hitomi. I insist we do...." and with that she rubbed her hands together, her eyes glinting with mischief, smirking slyly.

~~

Well there you are. I hope you like it. Please review!!!

~Kitani


	17. Chapter16

Well here's the next chapter. Hope you like! ^^

~~

Morning came rather slow. The day was busy all over the country but especially the castle. Mina sighed as she stepped onto the stool and the maids warmed on her like bee's. Hitomi was directing several maids to do this and that politely while Riaka was no where in sight. Looking over to the window where the sun light peeked in, memories of the previous evening played in her mind.

__

//Flashback//

"Hitomi!"

"What? Van said I can plus it's necessary at these times. Merle agreed and Riaka was completely ecstatic about the idea! I'm sure if you put your mind to it you can do it Mina." said Hitomi who turned to the young brown haired teen who was gaping at her.

"But Hitomi, I don't know how to host a ball! I can't even host my own birthday party with handing it over to my mother! No I won't do it." Mina answered. Her fists were clenched while her eyes were wide with fright. "I just-"

Shane had entered the room and was walking over to them, his eyes set on Hitomi. Mina blinked then held her breath and looked over to a painting on the opposite wall.

"Lady Hitomi, Van has sent me to tell you that he cannot see you till later tonight. The royal advisers are keeping him late so you'll have to postpone your discussion about Wantons, was it?" he informed her. His eyes were lively yet seemed intense. His was clothed in a simple embroidered cream shirt, his pants brown and lined with his thick boots and his sword strapped to his side.

Mina looked at the older women and smiled. Hitomi blushed then coughed and turned away. "Thank you Shane, uh Mina?" The girl turned to her.

"If I can't teach you to host a ball then I'll have to send for Princess Millerna. In any case we'll see what Merle or Riaka can do." She noticed Shane had stopped mid stride to the door at the mention of his little companions name. "Do you mind Shane? I do need her if she isn't busy."

"You may, you did not have ask me Miss Hitomi." He replied. His back was facing them so Mina couldn't tell what his face looked like. mIna gridded her teeth. So he can let Hitomi not ack him yet she has to? Hitomi thanked him happily and half ran half walked out of the room, leaving the to alone.

"Your going to host a ball? You won't last an miet." Mina turned to the boy with a scowl but clenched her hands to keep from remarking back. Out of everyone besides her big brother, Shane brought out the worst in her. Her eyes held that of anger as the boy looked back at her calmly.

"If I put my mind to it I'm sure I can." she replied. Shane had now turned fully around and his eyes were hard. Walking over stiffly to his female rival, he paused but a breath away, his brown eyes staring her down.

"Are you saying that your going to do it? Your going to host tomorrow's ball? You don't have enough time to learn the basics." he growled, his face but a nose away.

Mina nodded slowly. "I'll do it. But tell me, are you scared that I'll pull through?"

His eyes widened then narrowed dangerously. His hands were twitching at his sword while Mina met his gaze curiously. "That's it isn't it? Your-"

"Now you listen here. There is no way in Gaea that you can scare me." but she was starting to smile. "I'm not SCARED!" he yelled at her then stomped out the room muttering.

//End Flashback//

Mina yelped as a pin pierced her side and the maid jumped back saying that she was sorry over again. The young guardian smiled then placed the pin carefully in the fabric of her dress then once the measuring was done, Mina was ushered into a apartment where Merle, Riaka and Hitomi waited with a taller women.

Her eyes were violet while her pale hair was brought back in a loose ponytail. Her dress showed that she was royal and her smile was soft and caring.

The young girl stumbled over to them and looked at the women when Hitomi stepped forward. "Mina, this is Princess Millerna Aston of Austria. Millerna? This is Mina Haiyaki, Guardian of Gaea from Mystic Moon." announced Hitomi who waved her hand to each to add emphasis. Mina's eyes widened then she bowed low to the princess who giggled.

"Please, there's no need to bow. It's a great honor to finally meet you Guardian. Millerna bows low then rise and turns to Hitomi. "Well, shall we get to work?"

Mina blinked then started to open her mouth but Hitomi was already jumping with ideas. This is going to be a long day, thought Mina.

~

Shane scowled at the window. Tonight was the ball he couldn't get her words out of his head. His eyes were drooped and he hadn't seen Riaka all day of coarse he knew where she was. For some reason, he wanted to see how his rival would do. He had to give her credit that the ball was going to be full of people and hosting such an event takes a bit of work and charisma. The sun was setting and then it was evening. A nock on his door roused him form his thoughts.

"Yes?" he rasped.

"Lord Shane, Miss Hitomi has sent me to tell you to get ready. The ball will start soon and your presence is required." informed the guard.

"Alright, your dismissed." and with a wave of his hand the guard bowed and shut the door. Shane turned to his bed where his clothes were set, his boots at the end and his sword on the table not to far away. Moments later he was dressed in a dark green shirt, a blue vest that gave him a look of an ambassador. Adding his polished brown hide boots gave him a inch or so of height. With a heavy sigh he strapped on his sword then straightened his clothes and looked in the mirror with a scowl and then walked out of his room down to the ball room.

The ball room was located to the south part of the castle that led to the gardens. Allies from neighboring countries flooded through the entrance. Near the view by the garden were tables of food and drink. Shane walked down the stairs and threaded his way over to Van and Hitomi. His king was introducing her to the Duke of Cortez and the Count of Basram. Scanning the crowd for his little companion he found Merle who said that Riaka was with Mina, helping her finish getting ready.

As people danced and indistinct conversations echoed in the room, Shane looked around with a bored eyes but blank face. Seating himself by a table he sighed and looked out to the two moons and began to stare when Riaka pounced him.

"Shane-sama!" she squealed. Her hair was in a single braid, wound around her head and pulled through the middle, flowing down her back. Her dress went to the middle, dark orange, black and red. Shane smiled as she pecked his cheek with a kiss then he carefully removed her arms from around his neck.

"Riaka you look wonderful. Yet what have I told you about calling....me....." and he trailed off as his eyes came to contact with luscious brown ones. Her hair was down, in soft dark waves then curled at the end. Her dress was a dark ebony blue that shimmered in the dim light. Her black shoes added height while her lips were painted with a hint of ruby red. Her skin seemed to glow as everything else was lost to him but this radiant girl.

"Mina? Is that you?" came Hitomi's voice. All three turned to her and Van. Mina smiled weakly then curtsied to Van gracefully. Riaka giggled and latched herself onto Shane's arm who was looking between shock, horror and uneasiness at Mina. Hitomi was in a pale pink dress, her sand hair brushed and cleaned that shown between sand and gold. Van was himself only in a more cleaned and evening attire.

"Well ladies I must give you credit. You sure turned Lady Mina into a fine looking little lady. Shane, why didn't you take a shower of clean properly? You look like a solider thrown into a farmers attire." said Van who was lending Hitomi his arm. Soon Millerna joined them and touched Shane's shoulder lightly but long enough to be noticed.

"I suppose you didn't know your mother is here?" she whispered low but not low enough for a certain cat girl to her. Her feline ears twitched then she scanned around and then disappeared into the crowd of people.

"She's here?! I thought she would stay home where I don't have to here all that nonsense about...." Shane faltered as a blush crept onto his now pale face. His eyes were drooped again in worry and anxiety. Millerna laughed at the young captain when she whisked away by Allen Shcezar on the dance floor. Van bowed to Hitomi then she winked at Shane and Mina then the two also danced.

Before he knew it, a tall brown haired women walked proudly through the crowd then spotted him and strode over. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a ruby colored ribbon, her eyes steady and her smile calm. She flicked him a soft smile then with both her arms she tenderly hugged Shane who went stiff in the embrace.

"Oh my dear young one. It seems I found you at last in this crowd." said the women. Shane wiggled in the embrace till the women let him go. "You didn't bring them with here also did you mother?" he asked uneasily.

His mother blinked then smiled and placed a manicured hand on his cheek sweetly then shook her head with a smile. Her son sighed with relief and smiled a little himself and turned to look at Mina once again who was watching the ball. His mother took her hand away and followed his sight then her face brightened, her eyes tinkling mischievously.

"Oh Shane that girl there reminded me of something. I brought you a little present. I hope you like it." said, her form turning girlish as she disappeared. His eyes widened, face growing paler. Mina sat down by him and rejected a offer to dance politely.

"Oh no." Shane groaned. Mina looked at him the frowned. 

"What's the matter? You don't look so good." she said softly. Her eyes searched his face but then again he seemed to be more likely sick then terribly worried.

Before he could answer her, not knowing why, out came his mother with a blond haired girl in tow behind her. Without a notice Shane shot up in his seat and then looked directly at the girl who was smiling affectionatly at him.

"Here it is dear. You do remember-"

"I do....." he stated, his eyes till glued to the girl, his face blank.

As his mother smiled and Mina looked from Shane to the girl and back again. Riaka appeared and then squeaked and began to back away but Shane's mother spotted her.

"Riaka! Oh you look so pretty." she exclaimed as she bear hugged the little cat girl. Mina was smiling then Van and Hitomi came over. Van bowed very low to Shane's mother which gave the hint that she was someone important.

"Ah Kieran. It's a pleasure to have you in Fanelia again. How was the trip from Austria?" he asked. Kieran smiled fondly and soon the three grown ups were talking. Riaka scooted over to Mina who was now slouching in her chair from boredom. Shane had offered his chair to the girl while he stood still staring at her.

"Shane, don't be rude. Ask her to dance. I'm sure you two have plenty to catch up on before the big day!" Kieran said over her shoulder. Shane blushed and the girl chuckled behind her gloved hand. Mina looked the girl over briefly. Satin pale dress, creamy skin and dark blue eyes that looked like crystals. Her form was about perfect and graceful, her chin sharp and her lips dark red. They seemed so real to blood that made Mina shudder. The girl sent a quick seductive smile at Shane then stood from her seat. Her hair was a golden blond that was extremely long. Pulled into a high ponytail, the long locked flowed down her shoulders and her back that reached her waist. Her bangs were sprinkled about her forehead, neatly cut all the way across.

"Shane...." warned his mother. The boy sighed and with his free hand out to the girl,

"Lady Sairi, would you like to dance?" he asked

The girl's smile broadened and she curtsied. With a firm nod she reached with her gloved hand to his but Riaka stepped forward.

"Oh I guess I forgot to tell you Sairi. Shane's interested in another. I hope you don't take that as an offense." intervened Riaka. As Shane spoke to say something, she deliberately stepped on his foot. Mina had now risen from her seat to take on a dance form a young duke when Riaka dragged her over to Shane. Without a given chance, Riaka hurriedly took both their hands then pushed them together and over to the dance floor where the crowd swallowed them up. Sairi blinked and then Kieran stepped forward to confront the little one when Hitomi took her elbow gently and led her over to the gardens for a view, Van striding behind them confused about the whole situation.

As Sairi glared at her, Riaka was smiling smugly to herself and searched the crowd for her friends.

Shane had reluctantly started to dance. Mina had stumbled into his arms with a blush and cringed to him as the music started to slow. Oh great, thought Shane. Just great. Soon couples such as Millerna and Allen, Hitomi and Van and Kieran and some official filled the floor. Mina had placed one arm on her partner's shoulder and the other in his hand. Shane shakily placed his hand on her hip and his other held her hand. She seemed to be clumsy in her steps so he brought himself closer just in case she tripped on her dress. The two looked elsewhere but each other as they danced. Finally after a few moments, the silence was to much for her.

"So why is that girl and your mother here?" she asked in a small voice. Her feet started to get used to the slow pace and her stiff body became more relaxed. Shane had now looked at her with a blank expression.

"My family is very rich. My mother is the head of the family while my kin are to busy to take care of the money or business A year ago she got this crazy idea that I should get married. About a month or so later I left and traveled here to Fanelia."

The young Guardian had tripped on her dress and fell into her partners firm chest. With a blush she pulled her head away and started to dance again.

"So you lived in Austria. So then who's that girl?" 

Shane stiffened and his hand on her waist seemed to tighten. His eyes turned cold and his lips made a firm line on his face.

"Her name is Sairi, I known her for some time now. She's only thirteen and yet she's already the head of her own families business. I could never do that. I was hoping mother would keep searching until she got that idea that Sairi could be my wife yet most of the time she had to find me." he stated, his voice stiff while his grip on her waist tightened.

"Yet I don't want to get married. It feels to early and I have most of my mind on you Lady Mina." he stated with no emotion. The Shane Kastuyaki of Fanelia was now replaced with some solider who's only option was to follow orders and address people formally. Lady? Just when had she become a lady? Well she might as well use some of the lessons she was rushed through earlier that day.

"Please Shane, it's Mina. You don't have to use the formalities with me." Said Mina. Her eyes went soft and the music ended then a mild one started again. His reaction was that of surprise at her little speech. What had Riaka and the others done to the gawky earth girl who only cared about going home? For some strange reason, he liked it. With a small smile, he nodded.

"So...what's it like being a Guardian? Do you feel any different?" he asked. One of her eyebrows went up then smiled lightly. "No, I feel the same. Nothing seems different or strange that I noticed so far. And I guess I never got to thank you....." she trailed off and then she stopped dancing. "It's just at the temple and the cave in.....Riaka told me what you did after I fainted. I just never got to thank you....." she said then pulled away from him and fled through the crowd. She's headed to the gardens he noted. I better see what's the matter before mother or Sairi find me, Riaka I owe you one.....

And swiftly he flowed through the large group of dancing and laughing talking people to the gardens like a fish. Looking over to where his mother and Sairi were then walked out to the gardens to look for Mina. Riaka watched them with a twinkling eye then winked over to Hitomi who smiled back then started to talk to Van again.

Unknown to anyone, Sairi had disappeared and a figure was on a south wall of the palace. It's eyes seemed to glow while it's cloak swirled around the dragon current.

"Soon Shane..............soon....." it said then disappeared and the noise form the ball echoed into the night.

~~

That's this stories longest chapter yet I think. Hope you get what Riaka and Hitomi are up to. So who's t really is Sairi and who's the strange figure? More will be revealed in the chapters soon to come.

~Kitani


	18. Chapter17

Hi hi. I am trying on this story, literally I am! It's just I'm busy here and there and I kind of waste my time. Any who, here yah are!!!!

~~

The moons hung over head, it's pale light illuminating Fanelia's gardens. Yet for the lone figure, it gave no comfort. Huddled by the fountain in her evening dress was Mina. Her hair was sprinkled on her bare shoulders, her arms wrapped limply around her form as she buried her head to hide her face. She had ran from the ball, and _him. _Mina sighed and licked her lips that were parched from the dry wind that rolled along by at her feet. She was pathetic, just as Shane had said. He always seemed right, like she was some naive little girl no older then 4. Now that she thought of it, Shane didn't seem much like a rival anymore. He wouldn't act much competitive like when they arrived in Fanelia. Sure he was still hard-headed and stubborn yet somehow, something changed. She just couldn't quite place it.

From his place by the gate that lead into the garden's, Shane observed Mina. Her behavior earlier made him curious and for some reason, concerned. Sure he had protected her but that was out of pure samurai conduct. Yet as he watched her brown eyes look up to the moons, he could tell what she was feeling. Her happy aura was replaced with that of loneliness and pain. He felt a slight pang in his chest at the sight of two dim tears sliding down her cheeks. She was crying! No he won't allow her to. He knew she was stronger then this. Mina just needed to realize that fact, but for now she needed comfort.

Awkwardly he stepped forward, and with effort he walked over to Mina. Shane stopped by the kink tree when he saw her shoulder's tense. The calm wind played with her brown strands, her form cramped into the space as if hiding from the reality she was caught in.

"You miss your home don't you?" he asked, his face looking into the back of her head while wringing his hands anxiously.

"Yes I do. I miss my family, my friends and my cat Neko. Yet after you came, it all changed. I was put into something I don't even understand." Mina stood up, the wind turning and her bangs whipped around her face. The young captain leaned against the tree and folded his arms.

Mina looked over to him and frowned. His eyes were that of concern and understanding? How could such a well brought up boy understand how she felt? No he couldn't of. With out knowing why her legs buckled beneath her and she slumped to the ground, her tears salty that stung her cheeks.

"How? How could you understand?" she demanded "I was taken from my family. It hurts! How could you understand such feelings? Your life is pretty much perfect and you have everything!"

Shane looked at the girl and clenched his hands into fists. The wind started to pick up more and the girl's hair flowed with their movements. Perfect? She thought his life was perfect!

"No, how could you understand? My life is not perfect, no one's is. I didn't want that life that my family has for it's to painful. Your the one that's perfect. You have everything! There's a difference." he spat then his tense formed slumped into that of defeat as he saw her shocked face. Her wide eyes, her gapping mouth. Great, he had done it again.

"But I thought..." she trailed off then walked over, her hands clasped to her chest. His face was intent on hers, their eyes meeting. She could see pain, frustration. As she sighed, his aura relaxed.

"You shouldn't jump to things about somebody until you know everything." he advised. He neared her until they were face to face, neither moving. She didn't back away, she didn't show any fear. At the thought, Shane admired the girl before him. She was strong, yet some time later he had to test how strong she could be. As his intense eyes bore into hers Mina smiled and nodded that she understood. With the approval, the young captain felt some weight lift from his shoulders and was about to offer the female guardian his arm when Riaka ran over to them from the castle.

"Shane-sama, your mother is looking for you! And may I warn you that she isn't happy? She stopped the entire ball just to seek you out." informed the little cat girl in one breath. Shane and Mina looked at each other then the captain helped Riaka to the castle while Mina walked along side them. As the trio entered the ball room, Kieran Kastuyaki was brooding in the center, her hair sprawled out around her shoulders.

"Shane Kastuyaki!!!!" she yelled across to him. As everyone shrank away from her wrath, the brunette haired women stalked over to them and took Shane's shoulder which made him wince. Her light brown eyes were ablaze and Riaka huddled to her master but Mina stepped up beside Shane and looked at his mother calmly.

"Is there a problem Mrs. Kastuyaki?" she asked. Shane trained his eyes on her, his mouth slightly open. Kieran looked at the girl and raised an eyebrow to her then after a few moments of staring, she shook her head limply. "Then I suggest you unhand your son, for he is tired and the ball took a bit out of him-"

"What?! Where?" the woman demanded. Her eyes were no longer ablaze with her rage but they scanned her son to see if anything was missing then the blond haired Sairi walked up beside her. Her blue eyes flicked from Shane to Mina. Riaka silently smiled to herself. She could tell Sairi was jealous, Shane putting more attention to this off world girl then her. 

"No" sighed Mina "I meant that the ball made Shane tired. I think he needs his rest after all the formalities tonight. I am a bit tired myself so, what do you say?" she turned to the boy that was held by his shoulder. His mothers nails were digging into him, her clutch hard and powerful. Finally registering the question that was asked of him, he nodded.

"Then would you excuse us? Riaka and I will take him to his room to rest. You may enjoy the ball if you like. Excuse us." Riaka flicked her ears to Mina was they each took a place on either side of Shane then led him out of the ballroom. Where did that come from? Mina had this voice of a trained politician in a crisis area. As she passed, Mina looked at Sairi and frowned as the girl glared dangerously at her. Soon they came to Shane's room and he walked in, not even caring if they followed. Mina tapped him on the shoulder whom rounded so they were face to face.

"Why did you do that?!" he demanded, his voice harsh and frustrated. The female guardian frowned as she received mixed messages. Then what he said earlier in the gardens came back and her hands flew to her mouth, eyes wide, face flushing.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Soon her hand came back around her head as she sheepishly blushed at him. "I forgot." Mina stated. At the comment, the captain slumped weakly onto his bed. Soon he yawned and he crawled to the warm blankets that welcomed him. He didn't bother to undress as the two girls silently retreated to the door. Riaka sighed and opened the door. Mina was about to follow when she looked over her shoulder. Shane had fallen right asleep but his formal wear was still on.

~

Sairi stalked away from the ball not caring if anyone objected. Her certain objective had spoiled her night with Shane Kastuyaki. Her cascade of blond hair rippled in the wind that flowed along the tree foliage of her wake. Soon she came to the royal stables where a cloaked person was leaning on the far off wall. As she paused a little way from him, he stretched out his heavily gloved hand to reveal a small thin pale cream shirt, a light belt and some boots with a sword and a strong jade hairclip. As she looked them over she pulled out a trans-pin and flipped the button so a jade green light enveloped her. Sairi soon was garbed in the clothing then mounted a gray horse. Her body twisted sharply to her partner whom had stepped away from the wall.

"Well?" came his voice. Sairi scoffed and started to put on her heavy cloak. " You didn't succeed I take it. Well you might as well say it so I can be on my way."

The young girl eyed her partner critically then gripped her reins harder. "You better not be making more fun of me." she hissed. "I don't need it. Now get in there and take a certain dark haired girl out of the picture."

Soon the cloaked figure removed his hood to shade his face in the shadows. His eyes were sharp with a deep blue that swirled with black. His mouth curved into a cruel smirk.

"So Shane replaced you? That's so unlike him for he usually keeps his word. It's just who am I to take care of?" he pondered. The blond haired girl steadied her mount and met the gaze of her partner. 

"She's brown haired, brown eyes and wears a low ponytail. I'm sure I heard her name was.....Mina Haiyaki." Sairi frowned lightly as she tried the word. "Hmm. Well from what I heard Van say, this girl is the sacred Guardian they've been waiting for. Soon the next sign will come and 3 great spirits are to be found. You are in charge of this. I just want her gone before I come back. You will be rewarded greatly.

"Oh? Last time I agreed to something like this I was given half of what I was promised. How am I-"

"Oh please. You'll get far better fun this time. You get to embarrass Shane, do what you want with the girl and send Shane to me. You do this and get that brat out of the way, I'll pay you full." Sairi promised. Her partner looked up from his frown her wore with his head bowed, his dark eyes twinkling with delight.

"Well?" she asked.

"Deal. Sairi, you are a wondrous lady."

"Agreed. Take great speed, my dear Yoshio." Nodding to her, Yoshio watched as she turned sharply on her horse and rode off into the night in her riding clothes, her hair flowing off behind her.

"Great speed indeed." Yoshio turned and put on his cloak then slipped into the shadows, a mischievous plan forming in his possessed mind.

~~

Well that went, okay. I've been busy editing a bunch of pictures for my site then this story but I'm still into it.

~Kitani


End file.
